25 days of Dantana
by xxEllieJellyxx
Summary: A Dantana advent calendar :) A chapter for each day leading up to Christmas as our favourite couple buys the tree, decorates the flat, buys the presents... Enjoy :D
1. December 1st

**Hey there Dantana fans :) Welcome to 25 days of Dantana! Like a story advent calendar, one chapter for each day leading up to Christmas :D I don't normally write in past tense or in third person so I'm sorry if it keeps going to present tense/first person but I hope you like it anyway! Please review :D**

"I still think it's too early." Santana muttered under breath as she pulled her fluffy white coat tighter around her.

"Don't be silly San!" Dani laughed, taking her hand in hers as they walked through the aisles of Christmas trees. "Look at that one!" she pointed to a wide tree to their left.

Santana rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's enthusiasm but couldn't hold back her smile. It was the first of December and Dani had dragged her to the Christmas market to buy a tree for their New York City apartment. She'd moved in with Santana, Kurt and Rachel a few weeks ago and was determined to give them their best Christmas ever, starting with a tree to surprise the two NYADA students.

"No not that one; it's not big enough." Santana contradicted ,her eyes twinkling. "This one however is perfect."

Dani, thrilled at Santana joining in, let out a squeal of excitement.

"You're right! It's tall _and_ wide, definitely that one!"

They informed the man standing by a makeshift wooden counter of their choice and he took their address and forty dollars, promising to drop the tree off later that afternoon. The two women then strolled down the street, when Dani notices a shop with ornaments and decorations in the window. Santana, seeing where her girlfriend was looking, shook her head.

"No. I'm cold, can't we go home?!" she said firmly. "It's all tacky and besides, we don't _need_ decorations. " Dani backed away from her as if she'd just announced that she kills puppies for a hobby.

"Santana!" She exclaimed, surprised. "You can't have a tree, or Christmas in fact, without decorations!" She stared at the Latina with wide eyes. "You are such a Grinch!"

"I am not!" Retorted Santana. "Fine. We'll go in, but not for long."

A huge smile broke out on the blue haired girl's face and she skipped happily inside the shop, holding the door open for her grumpy companion.

An hour later, Dani had an armful of tinsel, baubles of every colour, lights and, of course, a sparkly star to go on the top. She took the items to the cashier who was wearing a red Santa hat with brown antlers attached to each side and a bored expression.

"That'll be ninety eight dollars please." She read in a dull tone, holding out her hand. Santana came up to Dani's side and nudged her.

"Are you serious? Almost one hundred dollars! Dani how can you afford this?!"

"I've been saving up." She replied, flashing Santana a smile. "I've always loved the idea of Christmas and it's my first one away from my parents, so I actually wanted to enjoy it for once. With them, it was just a 24 hour Church service and an orange , we never had anything as exciting as ornaments."

She hands over the money as Santana looks at her, shocked at what she'd just heard.

"Dani, I didn't…I'm sorry that must have been awful…here, let me pay." She offered.

"No, don't bother." Said Dani. "It's my treat. "When I got here in April, I decided that, this year, Christmas would be special, like the ones my friend's told me they had each year. Even if I was by myself, I wanted to have fun so I've been saving and saving."

The cashier, who'd been listening to their conversation, held out the six plastic bags holding Dani's purchases.

"Here."

"Thank you!" Dani smiled happily as she took them off her and stuffed the receipt into one of them.

"Here, pass me some of them." Said Santana, taking half of them and holding open the door. "We better get back before the tree's delivered!"

Dani grinned gratefully as she stepped outside before looking up to the sky. Santana joined her and they begun walking until Dani started to speak.

"I hope it'll snow this year." She stated with a shiver. "It's certainly cold enough, and I've never had a white Christmas."

"I'm sure it will." Her girlfriend replied. "It's New York, haven't you ever seen Home Alone 2?"

"What?" Dani asked, puzzled. "What's 'Home Alone'?"

Now it was Santana's turn to look to the other wide eyes.

"You've never? Wow. Home Alone is _the_ Christmas movie. I watched it and its sequel every year with my family; the others are nowhere near as good but the first two… there's nothing better than Home Alone to get you feeling Christmassy."

Dani smiled sheepishly as they began climbing the stairs to their apartment.

"I wasn't really allowed to watch movies, especially in December. That was a time for carols and.." she wrinkled her nose. "Fruit."

Santana, despite not understanding Dani's fascination with the holiday, couldn't believe how she could have lived nineteen years without having a Christmas tree or watching Christmas movies. She unlocked their apartment door and dumped the bags on the floor. Dani, having followed her, did the same.

"Well Hummel and Berry finish at three then they're going to Rachel's 'Funny Girl' rehearsal, so we have about four hours for this Elf-esque transformation you insist on." Dani furrowed her brows in confusion once more.

"What's 'Elf'?" she asked helplessly, causing Santana to throw up her hands in disbelief.

"Gosh girl! Okay tomorrow neither of us are working so we'll be watching these movies back to back. All day. I cannot wait to give you an education in festive films!"

Just then, the doorbell rang and Dani opened the door to see the man from the market, holding their tree in his hand. She thanked him and took it inside, standing it up in the centre of the room as the man left.

"That sounds great San, but first you need to help me with Terry."

"Terry?" The amused dark skinned girl repeated. "You named the tree?!" She started laughing as she screwed the tree into its holder, then stood back to admire it. "Perfect. Now we have to separate the branches."

The two set to work and a few minutes later are finally happy with it.

"The decorations now Santana!" Dani called, hauling the bags closer to where they were standing. She started winding the lights around and around as Santana stood back, smiling at the sight in front of her. The shorter girl then plugged the lights into the socket and her face lit up as the tree twinkled.

"Beautiful babe." Santana told her, giving her a kiss. "Now the baubles."

"I need your help San…There's loads of them." Dani pleaded softly. "And you're taller than me…Please?"

"Sure." She agreed, taking a glittery pink one out of a bag. "Let's get to work."

An hour and a half later, the tree was completely decorated, minus the star, and Santana turned to her girlfriend.

"Are you gonna put the last one on?" She questioned.

"You do it." Dani smiled, holding it out. "I can't reach anyways!" A sly smirk crossed the other girl's face and without warning she lifted her up, causing her to squeal. "Santana!" She shrieked. "Put me down!"

"Not until you put the tree topper on!" Santana argued. "You better hurry, unless you wanna fall!"

Dani laughed and leaned forward to place the star on the very top branch. As she let go of it, she completely lost her balance and Santana's grip on her loosened. She tumbled to the floor beside her friend, giggling.

"Thanks San." She chuckled. "This is already the best Christmas ever." She leaned over and their lips collided, turning into a heated kiss.

"This is just the beginning babe." Santana murmured.

**Please review :D**


	2. December 2nd

**Thank you guys so much for the feedback on this chapter! Especially all those who left a review :D And here's chapter two, Happy 2****nd**** of December! **

"These please." Said Santana, handing a collection of movies out to the cashier at the ridiculously named 'Come- on- in! Rent- a- motion- picture!'. It was 7am on December 2nd and she'd woken up early to find all the traditional Christmas films that her girlfriend had been missing out on. She handed over the money and took her bag before bracing herself for the cold and stepping outside.

It was -3 degrees Celsius and the wind was icy around the streets as she yawned and quickened her step. She was never good at waking up early, especially not in the cold, and so just wanted to get back and cuddle up as quickly as possible.

"Dani?"She called, opening up the apartment. Kurt and Rachel had already left for college so they had the day all to themselves. The other girl padded out of their bedroom in bare feet, a pair of pyjama shorts and a too big Rolling Stones shirt. "God! Look at you, you must be freezing!" Santana exclaimed. "Why are you wearing shorts?!"

Dani rubbed her eyes and smiled before replying.

"Well I was a bit hot in bed but, if you don't want me to wear shorts, I can always go and put some sweatpants on…" She teased, turning and walking back to the bedroom.

Santana, smirking at her girlfriend, followed her and hugged her from behind.

"Oh don't change on my account." She whispered as she kissed Dani's collarbone, causing the shorter girl to smile. "I mean I'm loving the view _but_ I don't want you to get cold. Let's go get the duvet and cuddle on the sofa. I got movies!"

"Sure." Dani agreed, pulling away and taking the black starry duvet off their bed. She loved it when it was just the two of them; there was no distractions and, as much as she loved her new friends, nothing was better than "Dantana time". She smiled as she walked into the living area where Santana had pulled off her coat, revealing the pink pyjamas decorated with yellow ducks she'd kept on underneath, and was inserting the first film into their player.

Dani couldn't quite explain it but there was something about Santana, something that made her feel fuzzy inside. With just a few words, she made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world; a few months ago she wouldn't let _herself _see herself in shorts, let alone anyone else. She was insecure and in a bad place but when she was with Santana, she just felt so much better. She climbed onto the couch and curled up before pulling the blanket on top of her and motioning for her girlfriend to join her.

A few minutes later, they were settled: Dani resting her head on Santana's shoulder and Santana resting hers on top of Dani's, both of them wearing delighted smiles that they were trying so hard to hide. It wasn't long before the opening music started for "Elf" and the film had begun. About ten minutes in, Dani turned to Santana.

"Wait, so why is Will Ferrell in the North Pole?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because he climbed into Santa's sack when he was a baby." Santana explained with unusual patience. "Haven't you been watching?"

"I was." Dani argued. "But then I caught sight of that picture of you on top of the TV wearing that _gorgeous_ cheerleading outfit and I got a bit distracted…

Santana chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Oh yeah excuses, excuses. Back to the movie." She replied, biting back a smile at their flirting. "Save the flattery for later."

After a few hours, the loved up pair had gotten through "Elf", "It's A Wonderful Life" and the first "Home Alone". They were watching the sequel, and clearly enjoying it, when Santana shifted her position. She lay down on the sofa and Dani quickly took advantage of this and lay down in front of her, without averting her eyes from the screen. Santana, pleased at how riveted Dani was, started braiding the girl's blue hair and stroking it gently before moving it out of the way and planting a kiss on her neck.

Dani's newfound love for this film was evident; when Kevin started throwing the bricks off the building her infectious laughter filled the room and it was impossible for Santana not to join in. This happened whenever something even mildly amusing happened and Santana was proud at having come up with the idea of a Christmas movie marathon because after all, what better way to spend time with the one you love during Winter?!

When the film ended, Dani flipped herself over so she was looking her girlfriend in the eyes and she smiled at her.

"That one's been my favourite so far, and we have to go see that Christmas tree, please San!" She pleaded with hopeful eyes.

Santana, weakened by the puppy dog look and her secret desire to see the tree too, nodded.

"Okay, why not?" she said, hauling herself up. "I'll just get us some drinks and put the next movie on now though; it's too late to go see it today."

"Yay!" Dani clapped, watching her girlfriend get up. "Can't wait!"

Santana had just made them both coffee and put "Christmas Cupid" into their DVD player when Rachel entered, shivering.

"Hey guys!" She greeted. "Kurt's just downstairs swapping fashion tips with some intern at a modelling agency so I thought I'd better come in to get out of the cold. Have you two had a good day?"

Santana sat up and took a sip of coffee before answering her friend.

"We have actually, but Dani here was a Home Alone virgin just a few hours ago, weren't you babe?" Dani giggled at the term and turned to the newcomer.

"I was yes, but Santana helped me pop that cherry, just like the other one a few weeks ago." She grinned and turned back to her girlfriend who let out a laugh and kissed her cheek.

"And I enjoyed helping you with this first time almost as much as _that_ time!" She murmured.

"Ew guys!" exclaimed Rachel, unbuttoning her coat and walking to the kitchen. "Too much information."

"Still not as bad as your gigolo walking around naked for weeks, Berry." Santana shouted over her shoulder, still keeping her eyes locked with Dani's. "And at least my girlfriend's actually hot. More than you can say for _him._"

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :D Please leave feedback :) And is anyone else really annoyed that Dani didn't get a puppet?! I know I am :') Sorry this chapter isn't very long! Tomorrow's will be but I've been off school with the flu so I have to go do some catching up :L**


	3. December 3rd

**Hey guys, I know I said I'll try to make this chapter longer and I'll still try, but I have three tests in school tomorrow: Biology, French, and Religious Studies, so I need to go and revise but I promised myself I'd do this first so I hope you enjoy it! Also I'll try to update my other Dantana stories at the weekend :D**

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

Santana Lopez reluctantly opened her eyes when the snipping noise continued. She sat up from her position on the sofa, which she'd been sleeping on with her girlfriend, and looked around to see Dani sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by paper, pairs of scissors, and rolls of tape.

"Babe, what the hell are you doing?" She asked wearily. "It's like the middle of the night." She reached out to her phone and unlocked it to see that it was 4am, December 3rd. "Or the start of the morning." She murmured.

"Sorry San, I couldn't sleep." The other girl apologised. "And I was thinking about how, in 'Elf', Buddy decorated that toy store and I thought maybe I could do the same to our flat? I wanted to surprise you and the other two in the morning."

Santana rolled her eyes before climbing off the couch and joining her on the floor.

"Well we'll get more done if there's two of us." She stated tiredly. "So I may as well help you."

Dani's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"Really? Thanks San!" she exclaimed, leaning in for a hug, but the other girl backed off, fully aware of the scissors in Dani's hand. "Oops, sorry!"

"Don't worry. Now what shall we make first?" She asked.

The blue haired girl gestured to the strips of paper to her right.

"Well I was just cutting up the strips for paper chains, so it'd be great if you could start taping them together?"

"Sure." The Latina nodded. "There's loads! How long have you been awake?!"

Dani smiled slightly.

"About an hour, but I'm not tired and I'm quite enjoying this; it's very therapeutic! I had to google how to make them though, seeing as I hadn't even heard of them before last night!"

This made Santana laugh and she planted a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead before reaching for a roll of tape.

"You have no idea how cute you are." She said simply before setting to work. They started in silence, catching each other's eyes every once in a while and biting back smiles, before Dani started humming "Baby It's Cold Outside" under her breath.

It wasn't long before the other girl joined in and it turned to singing. By the time they finished their duet, they had produced eighteen long paper chains (each consisting of sixty loops) and were giggling at each other.

"Oh god, it's like a sleepover." Said Santana helplessly through her laughter. "When you just get past the tired phase and everything becomes hilarious instead."

Dani looked down.

"Well I've never actually been to a sleepover either.." she announced quietly, making Santana snap her head up.

"What?! Wow your parents really were douche bags! It sounds like you barely even had a childhood." She dropped her tape and shuffled to sit herself beside the shorter girl before draping her arms around her. "Well you've had sleepovers now." She whispered into Dani's ear before nibbling gently on it. "and I'm sure we'll be having _a lot_ more."

Dani turned to Santana and brought their mouths together. It wasn't long before both of them parted their lips and their tongues started the battle for dominance.

"San.." Dani moaned, caressing her cheek. "We're running out of time."

Santana chuckled; Christmas really does crazy things to people; this is the only time Dani would ever choose to stop one of their make out sessions.

"Fine." She said grudgingly, pulling away. "How about paper snowflakes?"

"Sure.." agreed Dani hesitantly, but after a second she bit her lip. "What are they?"

Santana opened her eyes in pretend astonishment and stood up before collecting a plate from the kitchen. When she sat down again, she reached out for a piece of paper and drew around it with a ballpoint pen.

"Watch this." She instructed and Dani had to hold back laughter at the serious look on her face. She cut out the circle she'd drawn, folded it in half three times and then picked up the scissors once more to cut various shapes into the paper. After a few seconds, she opened it up and Dani gasped.

"Ooh that's really pretty!" She gushed. "Can I try?"

"Of course." Laughed the dark haired girl. "I'll draw and cut out circles for you and you can make whatever shapes you like." She glanced at the clock. "It's 5am, so we have about an hour before Hummel- berry will wake up to start their morning routine before leaving. That should be just enough time."

They worked hard to create more decorations and, within 45 minutes, had used all the paper in the flat.

"Perfect!" Dani cried happily. "Now we've just got to display it all. Do you have a step ladder?"

Santana confirmed that they did as they'd bought one so Rachel could paint her bedroom ceiling and she went to fetch it out of the bathroom where it'd been left.

"Here it is!" she declared. "Do you want to put the chains up?"

"No way."Answered Dani, shaking her head with a smirk. "Remember what happened with the star? I'm not trusting you, or a ladder, to hold me up higher than the ground."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Gosh it was only a small fall." She argued. "Besides, you should know that I'm not going to let you hurt yourself; where would I be without my sunshine?"

"You're so cheesy." Dani remarked with a giggle. "Who'd have thought Santana Lopez would refer to someone as her 'sunshine'?"

"Hey, I don't know what you mean." Santana joked, stepping onto the ladder. "Now pass me a chain please!"

About ten minutes later, the pair had draped multiple paper chains from each corner of the room, covering the walls, and hung paper snowflakes from the ceiling with fine, basically invisible, thread and blu- tacked the others around the room. They stood back to admire their handy work when their two roommates came in.

"Good morn-" Kurt started, stopping with his mouth agape when he took in the sight before him. "Wow what happened?"

"Do you like it?" Dani questioned eagerly, clapping her hands. "We've been awake for ages!"

"It's definitely…festive." Rachel answered, smiling at her excitement. "Yes, I love it!"

"Me too!" Agreed Kurt, but he still seemed surprised. "I'm just gonna go.. take a shower." He walked to the bathroom in a daze and the three women exchanged amused glances.

"He takes even longer than me!" Rachel complained jokingly. "I guess I better pack my dance bag; Ms July will kill me if I forget the right socks again."

Dani and Santana wrapped their arms around each other when she'd left.

"Thanks San." Said Dani gratefully."It looks beautiful."

"It was team work!" Santana answered. "And I enjoyed every minute of it but, if I get sacked for falling asleep in work, I'm blaming you!"

"Oh you know you love me." Dani teased, winking, as they interlaced their hands and began to journey to their bedroom. "We better go get dressed; our shift starts soon."

"And would you be getting changed in my room by any chance, Miss Lovato?" Santana questioned, planting a kiss on the other girl's hand.

"Where else?" Dani replied cheekily.

**Sorry I don't think it's that great but it just took me like two hours cause people keep coming in to distract me :L Ahh family! And I still have to wrap all my presents, revise, clean our fish, take a shower and find a secret Santa present for a girl in school for under £3 D: Any ideas? :) **

**Please review and thank you so much to everybody who has left feedback ,followed or favourite! Wish me luck :D**


	4. December 4th

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for all the follows, favourites and the reviews! I love hearing from you so please tell me if you're enjoying it or want me to include something :D**

"Urgh I'm so sick of work." Santana complained to her girlfriend, handing another order to the chef. "Can't we just leave now?"

"Just ten more minutes baby." Dani replied, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. "And then we can get back."

"And I have a surprise for you." Santana teased, winking, and, before Dani could question further, she walked over to take another order, shaking her hips slightly.

Dani's lips twisted into a grin and she spent the last minutes of their shift wondering what the Latina could have in store. When it was 1pm, December 4th, the two women called goodbye to Gunther and greeted Rachel and Kurt, who were just arriving for their afternoon shift. Stepping outside, they moaned about the cold before Dani turned to Santana.

"So what's this surprise?" she asked eagerly, but Santana just laughed and tapped the side of her nose with her finger.

"You'll find out soon enough, but don't get your hopes up; it's not that exciting!"

"I'm sure it is." Dani answered, smiling. "If we have half as much fun as yesterday it'll be great. As long as we're together."

"Now who's cheesy?" asked Santana, chuckling as she remembered the similar conversation they'd had the day before in which Dani accused _her,_ _Santana Lopez_, of being _cheesy._

By the time they returned to their apartment, Dani was literally bouncing with impatience.

"Okay fine!" Santana exclaimed finally. "To the kitchen!"

"Yay!"

Santana pulled a full plastic bag out from the cupboard above the sink and emptied it to reveal some flour, sugar, eggs, chocolate chips and a red cardboard box. She then took out some butter from the fridge and placed it on the island.

"Ready to make some Christmas cookies?"

"Omg San!" Called Dani, running over with a face full of joy. "Christmas cookies! Yes yes yes!"

"You're like the only person in the world to get this excited about _cookies_."Santana remarked. "And can I just say, it's the cutest thing to witness?"

Dani giggled and wiped a strand of blue hair out of her face.

"So can we make them now?"She pleaded with wide eyes.

"Nope, sorry. We have to look at the ingredients for at least an hour first." Santana teased, earning her a playful punch.

"Saaann!"

"Yes of course we can! You get the bowl and spoons, please, and I'll measure everything out."

Dani did so and they poured everything into the large metal bowl before cracking two eggs in and picking up a wooden spoon each.

"So we stir this right?" Dani enquired, looking dubiously at the gloopy mixture. "It doesn't look very … appetising."

"That's because we haven't mixed it." Santana explained. "If you want to start stirring, I'll go grease a tray for us."

After a few minutes, the mixture was consistent and Santana praised her girlfriend.

"Not bad for a beginner! Now we have to flour the surface."

"Okay…" said Dani, putting her hand in the bag of flour. "So we just—" She cut off to throw a handful of flour at Santana who turned around, her face a mixture of surprise and amusement.

Dani giggled at her expression but Santana quickly retaliated with another handful which landed right in the other girl's face.

"Take _that!_" She called, her eyes lit up brighter than the tree lights, and she ducked under the counter when she saw Dani reach for another handful. However, Dani leant over the counter top and, instead of just a handful, emptied over half of the bag onto her head. "Dani!" She squealed, springing to her feet.

The younger girl giggled and stepped away cautiously but Santana was too fast and started pelting her with sugar. Dani quickly reciprocated by throwing the remaining few chocolate chips across the room and then holding up her hands in surrender when Santana threatened her with an egg.

"Okay okay you win!" She shouted. "Back to the cookies!"

Santana giggled before curtseying jokingly.

"Well, I am the champion baker." She declared with a wink. She then demonstrated how to flour the counter by sprinkling a handful of the ingredient onto the surface. "So we put the mixture down on the flour, because then it won't stick, and use the rolling pin to spread it evenly."

After doing so, she reached for the red box and emptied the contents.

"Ooh it's a stocking! And a reindeer and a tree!" Dani was evidently ecstatic at the cookie cutters and Santana couldn't help but smile, despite her being covered in flour and sugar. "Can I do an angel San?" she begged. "And a snowflake! And a Santa one?"

"Sure babe." She laughed, giving her a floury peck on the cheek before showing her how to press a cutter down and twist so the cookie comes off in one piece. "Do it like that.." she said, lifting up her star shaped one, "And it should be perfect, just like you my baby."

Dani nodded and did the same, her dark eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Santana joined her and the two simply stood for the next eight minutes, pressing , twisting and placing, then collecting and rolling the mixture again before repeating the same actions. The tray was soon filled and Santana put it into the oven, leaving them with a small blob of the cookie dough, which Santana then popped into Dani's mouth.

"Mmm!" she mumbled appreciatively before swallowing. "That was gorgeous! I don't think I've ever eaten cookie mixture before."

"I cannot believe you sometimes." said Santana, clearing away the used utensils. "I don't understand what your life was like before you met me!"

"Oh it was miserable hun." Dani laughed, helping her. "But you've helped me see the error of my ways and learn that it isn't Christmas before I eat cookie dough, make paper snowflakes and, of course, watch Home Alone."

They laughed at how much they'd been enjoying Christmas and it wasn't even one week into December yet! "Well that's just how love works" Santana thought to herself with a smile. "And thank _God_ it does.

**Hope you liked it! Please review :) Sorry it's quite short again but I need to go now and do Chemistry homework and revise for a Latin test (and the biology which has been moved to tommorow!)**


	5. December 5th

**Hope you like it! Please please review so I know if I should do more :D**

"Just tell me where we're going Dani!" Santana whined as she followed her girlfriend through the mall. "You drag me out of bed on a day off, and in the freezing cold I might add, and won't even bother to tell me where we're going!"

"You're going to love it San." Dani assured her with a smile. The idea had come to her that night and she couldn't wait to do the surprising for a change.

Santana halted in front of a large sign reading "December 5th: Only 20 days left!"and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Just tell me!" She demanded grumpily. "I'm cold and tired and I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one!" Dani guaranteed. "Come on, it's just over here!" She grabbed Santana's arm and led her around the corner to where a large wooden house stood surrounded by a fence, behind which electronic polar bears were rolling around, and covered with fake snow. There was a woman of around twenty , about 5,0", standing outside the house's door, wearing a very bright elf costume. She had a hat of light green with a scarlet zig- zag fringe , a short red dress with a green petticoat, red and green striped tights and green shoes. **(An: Santana and Rachel's outfit for the tonight's episode)**

"You did not.." Santana began, piecing the puzzle together. The last time she went to a Santa's grotto was about three years ago when her and the rest of New Directions were trying to convince Brittany that they all still believed in him… it didn't go well; as soon as she sat on his knee and started talking she felt an uncomfortable bulge below her and demanded if he was smuggling a roll of Certs in his pocket. When he didn't reply, she'd jumped off in disgust.

"I did! And I made sure we got here early so there's no queue, see!" Dani exclaimed animatedly. "Don't you like it babe?" Her mood dropped when she saw the uneasy expression on Santana's face.

"No, no, I love it." She answered, only half lying. After all, she had always enjoyed seeing Father Christmas as a child: why should one experience change that?

"Great! Let's go!" the blue haired girl cried, bouncing over to the door where the "elf" stood. Santana followed her more casually. "Two for Santa please!"

The woman looked at her with a raised eyebrow; it wasn't often two college students came without anybody younger than ten.

"Sure.." she said, deciding not to question it. She took the money Dani held out and passed her two sparkly red tickets. "Santa's just through there." She told them, opening the door and gesturing inside.

"Yay! Come on San!" Dani looped her arm through Santana's and they made their way inside the brightly lit house. Inside, there was a large golden throne with fairy lights wrapped around its back, white sheets on the floor, fake snow everywhere, and multiple chains of twinkling fairy lights hanging from the ceiling.

Sat on the throne was an old, chubby man in a red suit lined with white fur. His coat's hood was up and he had a fluffy grey beard and moustache which looked surprisingly real.

"Ho ho ho!" He greeted in a jolly voice and, after looking dubiously at the two, he patted his lap. "Have you been good girls this year?" The two women exchanged glances: Dani's confused but still eager, and Santana trying to look like she was having fun.

"Of course!" Dani declared, sitting on the man's left knee. Santana sat on his other one so they were opposite each other.

"Of course." She echoed in a slightly less- thrilled voice.

"And what would you two like for Christmas this year?" he asked merrily, the beam on his face just visible behind his facial hair.

Dani looked at her girlfriend expectantly.

"Erm I guess I want… bling?" Santana repeated her request from last year. "I can't really be any more specific."

"Are you sweetheart?" The man questioned, looking to Dani.

"Well I'd like…" a smile crept onto her face. "I'd like for Sanny here to know how special she is and how much I love her."She leaned over and gave Santana a small, innocent kiss on the lips. "Oh," she pulled away. "And I'd _love_ some syrup!"

'Father Christmas' blinked rapidly, taken aback at their kiss and its abrupt end.

"Syrup and bling?" He reiterated before nodding. "I'm sure that can be arranged. Is that all?" The two confirmed it was before rising slowly and waving. "Oh wait daer!" He called, leaning over the arm of the chair. "You forgot your presents!" He took two parcels out of the basket beside him and held them out.

"Thanks Santa!" Said Dani, taking them and handing one to Santana. "See you next year!" They left the grotto and waited a second before walking to allow their eyes to adjust to normal lighting.

"Well that was fun!" Dani announced, pleased. "I went to Santa once before.." she frowned as she tried to remember. "I was about six I think.. I don't really remember it clearly. But my auntie took me and time though!"

"I have to admit it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd it be." Santana admitted with a smile. "And we got a present! Shall we open them now?"

"Yes yes yes!" Dani replied with bright eyes. "I wonder what it'll be!"

"Don't get too excited," Santana warned, laughing. "It's probably going to be some crappy platic thing."

They both ripped open their packages to reveal their presents: Santana's a Christmassy photo frame and Dani's a snow globe with instructions on how to change the picture to any other.

"Ooh they're not that bad!" Dani said. "Look we can personalise them!"

Santana smiled at her. "Yeah we can babe." She then gave her a kiss and hugged her close. "And I can't wait!"

**Hope you liked that! I'm really sorry it's short but I need to go and I didn't realise how stress writing every day would be! Please leave your feedback so I know if you want me to do more :D**


	6. December 6th

**Hello peeps! Just to say: I should be able to update tomorrow although it may be earlier than usual as I'm going out (not exactly sure where anymore; I was meant to go see "Carrie" but if you google "New Brighton"-which is where I live- you'll see that the cinema I was going to go to has been kinda flooded and stuffs…) Oh well please review if you do want me to update!**

It was December 6th and at that horrible point in winter where it was so cold that your fingers felt permanently frozen but it wasn't cold enough to snow. Dani Lovato and her partner, Santana Lopez, had just finished their shift at the Spotlight Diner in New York City and were trekking back to their apartment as it was beginning to grow dark.

"Sometimes I hate winter."The darker haired of the two grumbled. "It's too cold."

Dani frowned at her.

"San!" She exclaimed. "You can't say that! Winter's lovely, and the cold is part of the package!" She nudged up closer to her girlfriend. "And keeping close together will make us warm!" She reminded her, smiling.

Santana grinned.

"Fine." She agreed. "But I don't know where I'd be without you to keep me cosy."

"Oh shivering in a corner of our bedroom probably."Dani joked, laughing. "But we should hurry; it's almost pitch black out here."

"Ooh yes we should!" Santana repeated, remembering her plans for the evening and quickening her pace. "Don't want to catch colds do we?"

Dani shook her head.

"Er no, I guess not. I'm looking forward to just getting home and getting some sleep.!"

"Maybe not tonight babe."Santana advised. "I've got something planned for us. I mean it's not exactly my cup of tea, but _you're_ going to love it."

"Ooh I wonder!" Said Dani, knowing better than to ask what Santana had in store; she knew from the last few days that Santana liked to surprise her and so far it'd been worth the wait!

When they got back to their flat and changed into warmer clothes at Santana's request, the Latina stood by the door called for Dani to hurry.

"Come on!" She demanded. "We should start early!"  
"Start what San?" Dani asked, joining her by the door and pulling her beige coat around her. "And where's Kurt and Rachel anyway?"

"We're here!"The two NYADA students announced themselves cheerfully from behind Santana. "Are you two ready?"

"Yep." Santana answered. "Let's go!"

When they got outside, Rachel handed each of them a lantern.

"Follow me!" she called and they all obeyed, with a confused Dani asking Santana in vain where they were headed. When they got to a row of houses, Rachel stopped them and turned.

"So you all know the drill? Same as last year."

"Yes" Kurt and Santana replied in unison.

"Erm no?" Dani tried, but it was too late; they others had walked up the path to the first house and, when Dani had followed them, Rachel had rung the bell. An old man opened the door and stared at them Dani stared back for a second before realising that the others had begun singing "White Christmas" and were holding their lanterns in their hands.

Dani had to bite back laughter; she couldn't believe this. She'd told Santana the night before about how desperate she was to go carolling but didn't realise that she'd actually make it happen! Not knowing what else to do, she joined in , earning a smile from the others. The man however, wasn't impressed and stood sighing until they finished the verse.

"Are you finished yet?" he demanded, rolling his eyes. "I _hate_ carollers."

The friends exchanged confused, slightly offended, glances before the door was slammed in their faces.

"Well that was rude." Rachel commented. "And he certainly didn't live there last year; it was a cute old lady who gave us that candy thinking it was Halloween!"

"Shall we try the next one?" Santana asked, laughing.

"Well Rachel and I should probably go," Kurt put in, "but you two could; this row of houses was definitely the best!"

Santana nodded, not entirely sure why they were leaving so early and turned to Dani.

"You okay with that babe?"

"Sure!" Dani agreed eagerly, "see you guys later!"

The two held hands and made their way to the second house.

"My lips are frozen." Santana complained. "I don't know how well I'm going to sing."

Dani smirked before leaning in and taking her lips between her own. Santana, taken aback but enjoying it, pushed her tongue against Dani's and trailed it around the inside of her mouth. Dani, after reciprocating, nibbled Santana's lip and breathed out heavily before pulling away.

"Are they warmer now?"

Santana, annoyed at the loss of contact, but unable to lie and pretend they we're nodded and confirmed that they were before knocking on the black door. The duo launched into a performance of "Jingle Bells" and it wasn't long before the door was opened by a middle aged brunette woman holding a girl of about four. She smiled at the two and the child waved at them and tried to hum along.

When they'd finished, the kid opened her eyes wide and clapped.

"Pretty!" she exclaimed. "Are you singing friends?"

Dani laughed.

"Yes darling," she looked up to the woman with a smile and, feeling like she probably shouldn't introduce the young girl to lesbians as the woman she presumed was her mother may not wish her to, answered simply. "we're good friends."

"Are you _girlfriends?_" The child pressed further. The teenagers looked taken aback but then a blonde woman joined the two at the door and put her arms around the brunette. "Cause my mommies are girlfriends."

Dani grinned widely.

"Yes we are hun." She clarified, interlocking her hand with Santana's once more. "And I hope one day we'll have a house of our own and maybe even a beautiful daughter like your mommies have!"

The girl squirmed with pride at the compliment and the three females waved as Dani and Santana turned to walk back.

"So that'll be why Hummel berry left." Santana chuckled. "They remembered who lived here and wanted us to speak with them. It unnerves e how sneaky they can be sometimes."

"Not as sneaky as _you_ can be baby!" Dani pointed out with a giggle. "We're only six days in and this winter's already been full of surprises!"

**I hope you all liked it, please review if you want more and thank you so so much to everyone who has left feedback on previous chapters! Reviews make me so happy; I love hearing from you :D**


	7. December 7th

**Hello thank you for feedback! I saw that you did want another chapter so here it is :D It's not as fluffy as the others have been but Kurt and Rachel are in it ;) Hope you enjoy and please leave feedback: if you liked it, want more, or have anything you want me to include! And thank you so much to all the reviewers from previous chapters! :) **

"I don't understand why you're so grumpy San."Dani said, looking over to her girlfriend who was sat at the opposite end of the couch.

" 'Cause I'm snowed in, in this freakin' apartment, again." The Latina answered grouchily.

"Cheer up Santana!" Rachel called from the kitchen area, having overheard their conversation. "It's only the 7th of December and it's already snowing!"

"Shut up dwarf!" Santana shouted.

"Somebody didn't get lucky last night." Kurt commented, entering the living room in his red and blue onesie. "Didn't feel up for any last night Dani?"

The newest occupant of the New York City apartment blushed.

"What?"

"Oh we just didn't hear any noises from your room last night." Rachel explained lightly, stirring her cup of tea. "I understand though; late night carolling really takes it out of you."

"Shut _up_ Berry." Santana growled. "If you must know, I'm just pissed at being stuck in here with you two. I usually don't like being near the two of you for any longer than an hour but having no other option? That's just bloody torture!"

Dani rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about her this morning." She apologised. "No she didn't get any last night, that's probably part of the reason for her crankiness."

"Don't worry, we're used to it." Rachel assured her. "Now my darlings," She made her way over to the sitting area where the others were, her hands wrapped around the mug. "How shall we spend this fantastical snow day?"

"Well there's not much we can do." Santana muttered angrily. "And if any of you even _mention_ Moulin Rouge, I will seriously injure someone."

"How about some board games?" Kurt suggested quickly. "There's always fun."

Rachel and Dani agreed readily but Santana just shrugged, indifferent. Kurt left for his bedroom and returned a few minutes later holding a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Who's for Cluedo?"

"Ooh that's my favourite!" Dani exclaimed. "I bagsey Miss Scarlett!"

"I wanna be Ms Peacock!" Kurt added. "Her outfit is divine."

"And I'll be Mrs White!" Rachel claimed. "As an homage to the great Betty White, who was once told she was 'un- photogenic' but later became the iconic, award- winning actress she is today."

"That leaves you with the men babe." Dani said, hiding a smile, causing Santana to let out a groan.

"Oh great. So there's the creepy ginger man, the fat yellow Santa man or the paedophilic reverend?" She asked dryly."I guess I'll be the plum one."

Kurt nodded and handed her the Professor Plum figurine, before unfolding the board and setting up the game, including putting a murderer, weapon and location card in the envelope. He shuffled the remaining cards and shared them between the four of them before handing the die to Dani.

"Miss Scarlett goes first."

"Yay okay!" Dani answered, rolling it. She let out a cheer when it landed on six and moved into the library. "So, Miss Scarlett in the library with a revolver." She guesses, looking at the player to her left: Santana, who flashed the 'Miss Scarlett' card at her. Dani nodded and crossed the character off of her list.

"Me now!" The dark haired girl exclaimed, rolling the die. It landed on one so she just moved her figurine forward one space and leaned back, crossing her arms and pouting. "Your turn Rachel." She said sourly. Rachel, who'd sat between Kurt and Santana, completing the circle around the table, took her turn and moved into the kitchen when she rolled a five.

"Mrs White in the kitchen with the rope." She estimated, looking at Kurt. He showed her the kitchen card before taking his go. This went on for the next quarter of an hour until it was Dani's turn.

"Colonel Mustard in the Billiard Room with the dagger!" she declared before reaching for the envelope. She opened it and displayed the cards with a smile on her face; she was right. "Yay!"

"What next?" Rachel questioned before reading the names on the boxes Kurt had brought in. "How about Twister?"

Santana suddenly sat up, looking surprisingly interested.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" She agreed before winking at her girlfriend. "Ready to get close and personal?"

Dani laughed.

"No chance Santana!" She said. "No touchy feely for you, I think you'll find that I'm just going to beat you. Again."

"No chance new girl." Rachel remarked. "_I'm_ the Twister queen."

"Ladies, ladies!" Kurt interrupted, holding his hands up. "As you should all know, I am the master of Twister. But let's make this more interesting: I suggest Messy Twister."

Dani raised her eyebrows, looking worried.

"What's that?" she asked, causing Santana to smirk.

"You'll find out babe. You don't mind getting those pyjamas a bit dirty do you?" When Dani confirmed that she didn't mind, Rachel let out a small shriek.

"I'll go get the paint!" She called, hurrying to the broom closet and returning with eight small tins of paint: purple, yellow, green, red, turquoise, pink, dark blue and orange. "These are left over from last time so they're like half full but it should be fine!" She dropped the tins next to the mat that Kurt had unfolded. "So Dani," she began, taking the lids of all of them. "You dip one foot and hand in one colour, and the other hand and foot in another. So each of us has two colours. Then we proceed to play like usual."

Dani nodded uncertainly.

"Erm okay, but who's going to twist the pointer thing that tells us what colour and body part?"

"Oh don't worry about that." Said Santana, tapping some things on her phone. "I have an app that calls it out for us."

Dani turned to see Rachel removing her bed socks and Kurt dipping one hand in the dark blue tin then doing the same with his foot. He then did the same but on the other side with the orange.

"Come on babe!" urged Santana, standing and leaving a kiss on her neck before walking past her. "Choose your colours!"

Dani copied Kurt with the purple and yellow. Rachel chose the green and red and Santana chose turquoise and pink.

"Let's play!" Kurt half-shouted and Santana started the app.

"Left foot green!" It shouted and Santana obliged. Rachel's turn was right hand red, Dani's was left food yellow and Santana's was right foot green. After three turns each, the paint had found its way on each player's clothes, face and in their hair. "Left hand blue!" the app instructed Dani and she did so, and proceeded to fall on top of Kurt.

"Dani!" He called desperately before falling onto Rachel's leg which was underneath him. All three ended in a heap, leaving Santana in the crab position, laughing at them with her head upside down to them.

"I win!" She gloated and the others exchanged a sneaky glance before piling on top of her, covering each other with paint. "Hey! No fair!"

**Please review :)**


	8. December 8th

**Another huge thank you to all the people who have added this story or me as an author to their favourites and/ or follows! I'm really glad you like it but please review to tell me if you'd like more of just to talk! I love reading feedback so thanks to everyone who's left any :D**

Dani smirked and bent down to scoop up a handful of snow. Her and her girlfriend, Santana Lopez, were wandering through Central Park on the 8th of December and Santana was just petting somebody's Rottweiler: the only animal she'd ever willingly touch because it was the complete opposite of the mainstream's definition of "cute." The dog owner was just walking away, tugging on the lead, and the Latina was standing up straight when Dani made the snow into a ball and launched it at her, laughing.

"Enjoying the snow now San?" She called, giggling. Santana had been complaining all night about the cold and being snowed in the day before as apparently it "was way too freakin early" and it had taken a while for Dani to persuade her to come out in it. But being trapped inside for the previous twenty four hours convinced her to get some fresh air so they were taking a stroll.

"How..!" Santana fumed, storming over and brushing the snow from the arm of her coat. "Dani!"

The blue haired teenager chuckled and backed away.

"Told you snow wasn't that bad!"

"Oh that's it…" began Santana, scooping up her own ball of snow. "You better run Dani!" She threw it forcefully and it hit her right on the side of her face. Dani turned, shocked at the force it had hit her at. Santana couldn't hold back her laughter at the look of the shorter girl standing there, snow dripping from her cheek and hair and hid behind a tree. "I win!" she declared.

"Oh no you don't." Dani murmured vengefully. She collected a handful of snow in each hand and bent her fingers to mould them into balls. Then she took small quiet steps to Santana's hiding place and called her name, releasing the snowballs when the dark skinned girl turned to her. One landed on the top right of her head and the other on her shoulder. "Nope, I think I win!" she contradicted mockingly. "Do you want to give up now, San?"

"No chance." Muttered Santana, revealing her bulging hands that she'd been hiding behind her back. Dani's eyes widened as she caught sight of them, but it was too late for her to run; Santana brought her arms back and swung, drenching her girlfriend in snow. "What was that you were saying?" She spluttered, doubling over with laughter.

"Oh it's _on_!"Dani challenged, wiping her face with her coat sleeve. "Prepare to get soaked Miss Lopez!" She crouched and, at double her previous speed, formed a large snowball. After straightening up, she used all of her force to toss it at her and, when it successfully hit her, she let out a cheer. "For a beginner, I seem to be pretty good at this." She boasted. "That or you're just crap at snowball fights!"

Santana, not one to be insulted, suddenly threw one of her snowballs, catching Dani off guard. It hit her in the middle of her forehead and she blinked twice rapidly before falling to the snow covered grass. When she didn't sit up, Santana became alarmed.

"Dani!" She shouted desperately. "Dani?!"she ran over and knelt down beside her, brushing the hair out of Dani's face. "Dan?"

Her eyelids fluttered open and her face broke into a grin.

"Fooled you!" She cackled, before wrapping her arms around Santana and pulling her on top of her. "It's cute that you were so worried though!" Santana scoffed.

"I was not worried." She claimed, clearly lying. "Now give me a kiss babe." She requested, bringing their mouths together. She could feel Dani smiling and her own lips twitched before she licked Dani's. When granted entrance of Dani's mouth, she made her tongue trace the back of her teeth and Dani reciprocated quickly, doing the same to her. The two lovesick girls continued making out for the next few minutes, just lying on the snow, until Dani let out a small chuckle.

"San.." she said softly.

"What?" Santana asked, breathless.

"It's cold.." she moaned, but her tone was reluctant. "And we're in the middle of a _park."_

"That shouldn't change anything." Santana argued, leaving little nips up and down Dani's neck. "Haven't you ever heard of PDAs? The magazines are full of celebs macking on each other at football, games."

"We're not celebs San." She tried again, but it was fruitless; they were both unwilling to stop.

"All the more reason to carry on." Santana reasoned, giving her one final peck before climbing off her and sitting back on her knees. "Fine. You're right anyways, it is freezing."

"Exactly." Said Dani triumphantly.

"Plus, as I beat you in our little snowball fight, I'm quite happy to return home victorious and get myself dry."

Dani's mouth dropped open.

"Hey! You did not beat me!" She told her indignantly, sitting up also. "I—oh."

"Exactly." Santana repeated, her eyes flashing cheekily. "You lay on the floor after I threw the final ball, therefore _I'm_ the winner."

"Fine." Dani agreed angrily before standing up and brushing herself down. "But just you wait; I will take the title of snowball queen."'

"Yeah maybe next year!" The Latina laughed, standing and making her way to the gate. "Come on, let's get back to the apartment and get warm"

"Wait for me then!"Dani shouted, scrambling after her then grabbing hold of her hand. "You'll get cold if you walk all by yourself!

"Of course I was going to wait for you babe." Santana told her, squeezing her hand. "I'd never leave you!"

**I'm sorry it's not that long but thank you for reading! Please, please, please review if you'd like more chapters! :D**


	9. December 9th

**Hey guys :D Just want to say thank you again to everyone who's added this to follows/ favourites and to reviewers! Please leave feedback if you like it and want more :) And also, I'm sorry if this disappoints some of you but this is a **_**fluffy**_** story, not smut! Thank you for your suggestion though :')**

"Come on Santana!" Dani urged, pulling on her girlfriend's arm. "We're on our break-oops _intermission_- now so get your coat on and let's go outside!"

"Why would we do that?" Santana grumbled, taking her coat off the stand near the Spotlight Diner's door and putting it on. "It's cold! Can't we just sit in here and drink some tea instead of going out in that bloody snow?"

"San!" The shorter of the two hushed, ushering her out of the door. "The snow's beautiful."

"It really isn't." the Latina argued. It was December 9th and she didn't like it being so cold when Christmas still felt like ages away. "What do you want to do out here anyway?

"Haven't you guessed?" Dani said, her eyes bright. "I thought we could make a snowman!"

Santana groaned quietly; how could she not have realised?

"There's no point Dan." She told her. "It'll just melt and besides, they never look like they do in the movies."

"I don't care!" moaned Dani. "Pretty please." She pouted and looked up, widening her chocolate- brown eyes.

"You've used that puppy dog trick on me far too many times ." She commented grumpily, walking behind the diner to the untouched little garden behind (it was closed off in the winter but Santana had a key in her uniform pocket.)She unlocked the door and gestured to Dani to go inside. "Come on then; we don't have long!"

Dani cheered and did so, letting out a squeal of excitement at the perfectly white blanket of snow covering the grass and tables. She hurried into the middle of the yard and started to make a snowball. When it was just larger than her fist, she began to roll it around.

"Help please San!" she pleaded. "Can you make the top and I'll make the bottom? We'll be quicker if you do!"

"Sure." Santana nodded reluctantly, seeing the logic in her argument, and began to make the snowman's head. After a few minutes they both had made large snowballs, Santana's slightly smaller, and they placed them on top of each other, causing Dani's face to break into an excited grin.

"Aw it's so cute!" She exclaimed, clearly thrilled.

"But there's no scarf or facial features…" the dark skinned girl observed, making Dani's smile fall.

"You're right.." she mused sadly. "I know! I'll go get some stones for the face and buttons!" she made her way to the edge of the grass and began rooting under the snow for stones and Santana slipped away, back inside the diner. She came out moments later with a bundle of items in her arms and she placed them on a table. Dani turned to see that she had brought a red scarf, a carrot, Dani's black hat and a blue scarf.

"Thanks San!" She shouted gratefully, before running to the snowman and pressing three stones in a vertical line onto his bottom half (to look like buttons) two stones to look like eyes and seven stones to make a smile. Santana joined her and made the carrot its nose. She then wrapped the red scarf around where the two balls met.

"Perfect!" Dani said happily, hugging the taller girl. Then she caught sight of the remaining items on the table and pulled back, puzzled. "What are for then San?"

Santana laughed and retrieved them. She draped the blue scarf on the snowman's head and placed the hat on top of it.

"It's you baby." She explained, turning to see Dani's reaction. Thankfully, she was impressed and started giggling.

"So it's a snow girl!" She chuckled. "I love it Santana, especially my hat. We'll have to make her a little leather jacket too! Ooh and a snow girlfriend!"

Santana groaned jokingly.

"Not today babe, we should probably go back in; Gunther will be going mad."

"Fine. Come on then." Dani replied unwillingly. "Bye snow_dan_!"

"You're mad." Said Santana fondly, gently shaking her head and wrapping her arm around her. "Come one, only two more hours."

They walked back inside to be met with the other waitresses and waiters performing 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' and Gunther, their boss, gesturing furiously at them to join in. They both ripped their coats off and threw them down quickly before Dani jumped onto a nearby empty table and pulled Santana up too. They started singing as they shook their hips and twirled, earning wolf whistles from two boys of about twenty who were then slapped on the arms and reprimanded by their girlfriends.

When the song finished, the two women flashed each other a smile and shared a quick kiss as the diners applauded them. Santana jumped off the table quickly and held out a hand for Dani to dismount also and they both took their notepads out of their pockets and began taking orders as if nothing had happened: a routine they went through several times per shift.

For the remainder of the day, they kept catching each other's eye and biting back smiles until it was finally the end of their shift and they both left before Dani turned to Santana.

"Sanny…" she began. "I got us a carrot so I was wondering-"

"Yes we can go back!" Santana cut in, only half as exasperated as she pretended to be. "Come on." They walked back to the garden arm in arm and set to work making a snow- Santana as they sun started to set. When they'd finished, Dani unwound her black scarf from her neck and placed it on the head, smiling. Santana copied her but wrapped hers around where their creation's neck would be. When they were both satisfied and about to go home, Santana realised she'd left her keys and rushed back.

"Wait a second Dan!" she called as she retreated and picked them up. Then, just before leaving, she rotated the two snowgirls so they were facing each other and she pushed them slightly together. Their carrot noses were too big to allow their mouths to touch but, in that position, they looked exactly like they were smiling at each other and that was good enough for her.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it; I wrote this instead of preparing for my English controlled assessment on 'Of Mice and Men', doing my Latin homework and a Physics sheet so you guys should feel special :') And please review if you liked it or want more chapters!**


	10. December 10th

**Hi hi! I know I say this every chapter but thank you to everyone who follows/ favourites this story! And a huge thanks to all the reviewers, I love hearing feedback so if you like this or want more updates: please comment! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

"Can I take this blindfold off yet?" Dani Lovato asked her girlfriend. She had been taken onto a bus then blindfolded and ushered into what seemed like the middle of a party (as it was so loud) but, due to the cold and falling snow, she knew she must be outside and she was wondering where could be so busy.

"No, not yet!" Santana answered quickly, steering her further into the crowd. She hadn't planned on it being this busy so early into Winter; it was only 11am on the 10th of December, but she hoped that her actual surprise could still go ahead. They walked a few more steps forward before she bent over and whispered "Now open."

The blue haired girl ripped off the blindfold and opened her eyes to be met with the sight of a huge ice rink and Santana grinning at her, holding up a clear plastic bag with two pairs of ice skates inside.

"Ready to hit the ice?" The Latina questioned, arching her eyebrows.

"Always!" Dani replied excitedly; ice skating was another thing she'd never tried and she was eager to have a go. "Is it hard San?" she questioned as the crowd start to thin out and they both made their way to an empty bench nearer the rink. They took off their boots and replaced them with the skates before getting shakily to their feet and setting the bag with their other shoes in at the rim of the rink. The two teenagers stepped onto the circle of ice and joined hands to skate further in.

After just two metres, Dani slipped backwards and landed on her back with a "thud", pulling Santana down too. The taller of the two however, managed to fall sitting up.

"Are you okay Dan?" Santana laughed, standing up and offering her hand. "You've been quite clumsy lately!"

"Yes I'm fine!" Dani assured her with a giggle, climbing up. "I didn't realise it was so hard though!" The two clasped their hands together once again and started to slowly skate around the rink's edge, so as not to get in the way of all the people skating properly in the centre. "I think I'm getting the hang of this San!" she exclaimed happily. "I'm going to try and spin!"

"Are you sure?" enquired Santana doubtfully. "I mean you've only been doing it for like ten minutes.."

"Don't worry! I'm sure I'll be fine." the tattooed girl declared. "I only fell over once."

"Yeah but I was helping you babe-" Santana tried, not wanting Dani to hurt herself.

"I'll be fine! It can't be that hard; everyone else has been doing it." Said Dani, letting go off her hand. She managed to skate for a few moments but, just as she tried to turn, a small boy of about seven came hurtling towards her at full speed.

"Watch out!" Santana shouted, but it was too late and the two collided, knocking Dani over once more and causing the boy to fall on top of her. He jumped up quickly and brushed himself down before skating off, leaving poor Dani lying on the ice. "I told you to be careful." Scoffed Santana, but she was frowning. "You are okay right Dani?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied quietly, gingerly sitting up. "Don't think anything's broken anyways."

"Well I'm glad." Santana told her. "We don't want you in hospital over Christmas, do we?"

"I guess not." Dani agreed, smiling, "But can you help me up please?"

"Sure."

After she got up and proceeded to fall down again promptly, Santana sighed and hauled her back up with a laugh.

"Maybe ice skating wasn't the _best_ idea." She mused. "I didn't think of how much falling over hurts; it's been years since I last went ice skating and that was on the tiny pond near my house, not even close to Rockefeller Centre!"

"No I love it!" Dani said as they started to move again, slowly. "I'm just not very, er, good at it! How about one more round then we go get hot chocolate?"

"That." Santana started, turning to look at her. "sounds like an excellent idea!" She planted a kiss on her forehead but pulled back when so as to watch where there were going. Just before they reached the gate that they came onto the rink through, two little girls (about six) came skating towards them, hand in hand just like the teenage couple.

The two older women smiled softly and exchanged a glance before lifting up their intertwined, allowing the two to skate between them, earning them a grateful smile. They managed to come to a halt and swap their shoes back to their normal ones before making their way out of the crowd, which was growing in size once more, and strolling along the row of shops, arm in arm. It wasn't long before they came across a café called "Monte Carlo" and that, as it's the name of one of Dani's favourite movies, made her desperate to go in.

"San can we go in there?" she begged. "You know I love that film; it came out when I was having my phase of being totally in love with Selena Gomez!"

"Why not?" Santana chuckled, pushing open the door. "But you liked Selena Gomez? Wow, I never saw you as one who'd go for Disney chicks! I thought you were more of an edgy, rockstar, leather- jacket- wearing kinda girl!"

"I have my kryptonite!" Dani confessed, stepping inside. "And I have to admit that Miss Gomez does get my lady parts excited. Can't help nature I'm afraid!"

"Oh I love you so much." Santana laughed, following her inside.

**Thanks for reading! This chapter took a lot longer than usual..literally I just sat here for two and a half hours (it's usually only about one and a half!) And today my friend tried to tell me that Brittana was better than Dantana and Dani and Santana should only be friends! (needless to say: we got into a long argument that lasted throughout two lessons as I listed all the reasons that Dantana is my OTP) **

**So I hope you liked it and please, please review! Oh and wish me luck for my controlled assessment tomorrow :L :D **


	11. December 11th

**Sorry it's late! I was out last night and didn't get any feedback until this morning (thank you by the way, to those two reviewers!) so I wasn't sure if you'd mind! I'm going to try and do the two chapters tonight so please please review if you want more!**

"Er babe?" Santana said questioningly. It was the 11th of December and she'd just walked into the living room at half past nine in the morning to see her girlfriend lying on the floor, with various colours of card and tissue paper strewn around her. There were also about eight canisters, each filled with different colours of glitter, and various glues: the liquid- y PVA type, glue sticks, and the sticky strips. "What's all this for?"

"I'm making cards!" Dani exclaimed as she turned to her and waved, using the hand holding the scissors. "Do you wanna help San? I've only made them once before and that was in Sunday school ages ago!"

"Sure." Santana said with a smile. She wouldn't usually agree so readily; it went against her bad ass reputation, but she did actually love making cards, especially with glitter! She joined her on the floor and reached for a ballpoint pen and plain piece of paper. "Okay. Who do we need to make them for?"

Dani cocked her head in thought,

"Er dunno… haven't really thought about it." She told her. "Why don't we just make them and _then_ write them?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea!" Santana chuckled. "We better make quite a few then; there's the others in work, there's my family and everyone from McKinely then all your friends and you-" She stopped herself but when Dani didn't say anything, she pressed on. "Are you going to send any to your family?" she asked softly.

The blue haired girl sighed.

"Probably, I mean it's not really in the Christmas spirit to just ignore them, but, knowing my parents, they'd only want it if it was religious and bore the message 'don't worry, I'm straight now!'" she scoffed sadly. "They don't care anymore, they just don't understand. And I should be fine with that, I should be able to just leave them, but I can't. It's hopeless. Did you know I've called them four times since I've moved here?"

The Latina raised her eyebrows at this unexpected announcement but let her continue.

"Yeah, I thought maybe they'd cool down. That they weren't really mad, just shocked. They knew Kylie anyway; her parents used to drag her to church too so I hoped that they'd guess we weren't actually dating, cause we weren't, she isn't even gay! I'd just broken up with Rachel at that time and was feeling really low so she came over and tried to make me feel better."She paused for a moment before laughing half- heartedly.

"It did work though! Well, until they barged in and threw me out. Anyways, they weren't interested. The first time, about a week after I got here, my dad answered and told me that he didn't want to talk to me unless I stopped "fooling around" and came back home. I of course told him no so he hung up. The next day I got my mom and she said basically the same before having a huge rant again so that time, I cut it off and the last two times they just didn't answer."

"I really am sorry baby." Santana told her sympathetically. "I thought my grandma was bad but your parents really are douche bags! How are the rest of your family?"

"Most of them don't mind." Dani said, cheering up at the thought of her supportive relatives. "I still talk to my Aunt Gill- mom's mom- regularly. And her husband, Uncle Rodge is just as kind." She smiled fondly. "The ears, they even offered to let me stay with them but they live in Ohio and I just couldn't move there, not when I'd found a flat in New York."

"Where about in Ohio?" Santana asked, her eyes brightening as she thought of a plan.

"Er you know Lima? They live there. Oh I miss them so much; it's been ages since I saw them last. I'll definitely have to make them a card!"

Santana nodded, trying to suppress a grin.

"Okay, so let's get started!"

The dark haired girl took a red piece of card and folded it in half before outstretching her hand to grasp the PVA glue. She squirted it to make the shape of a Christmas tree and quickly sprinkled green glitter on top of it, completing the outline. She then made a wobbly star on the top and baubles on the branches using more glue and yellow, red and green specks of glitter. She then tipped the card up, letting the unneeded glitter shake off onto the plain card beneath her, and set it aside before starting another one, this time a snowman.

For two hours the pair worked, only occasionally stopping to grab a drink or use the toilet, and they sat up and let out a deep breath when they'd finished.

"Well that was fun!" Santana declared, scanning the cards surrounding them. "And it looks like we made about one hundred so we should be fine!"

"Shall we start writing them now then?" Dani suggested, delving into a plastic bag beside her and revealing a variety of different coloured gel pens. "We could write each one together and sign our own names?" Santana nodded enthusiastically, excited at the chance of showing off her new girlfriend, even if it was just by sending everyone a card with her signature on. "Shall we do all yours first then?"

"Okay." Said Santana, picking up a random card. "Well this can be for Quinn.." The two signed away until they'd written one for everyone in Glee club, past_ and_ present members, (Quinn, Puck, Tina, Lauren, Artie, Mike, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany, Marley, Sugar, Joe, Jake, Ryder, Unique and even Kitty ) because, despite not really knowing most of the current members or, in Dani's case, not knowing any of them at _all,_ they were in the Christmas spirit and, after all, it's "better to be the one who smiled than the one who didn't smile back!"

When they'd done all of Santana's family and friends, including her grandmother, she sighed dramatically and turned to Dani.

"So who are you wanting to send one to?" She asked, starting another one. "This one can be for Rodge and Gill, do you want to send one to your mom and dad?" The shorter girl hesitated before replying.

"Yeah." She confirmed. "It's Christmas: a time to clear up the loose ends and for forgiveness. So why not? Shall I write it?"

"That might be best."Santana agreed, handing over a pen and card. "And I'll add my name at the end, if that's okay? That one could always just be from you?"

"No." Dani argued, shaking her head. "You should sign it; I don't care if they approve or not. I'm in love with Santana Lopez and I fell like the luckiest girl in the world."

Santana's heart, although she'd never admit it, melted a little and she gently took the card out of Dani's hand and intertwined their fingers before leaning in for a kiss that lasted for almost as long as their card-making did.

**Hope you liked it! It was a little longer than usual :D If you did and want more, please review! And I'll try to do another chapter tonight, despite my Drama evaluation and Math homework due tomorrow :)**


	12. December 12th

**So those of you who haven't heard of pantomimes/ pantos, they're basically just plays full of cheesy songs and bad jokes which are very popular and common in Britain this time of year! (Full of men dressed as women and such things) So I'm not really sure how this chapter will work out, but here goes :')**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana Lopez demanded. Her and her girlfriend Dani Lovato were standing in the queue outside a small theatre on December the 12th and Dani, having been asked by the Latina what they were actually going to see, just replied with a "You're never going to guess, and I know you'll be surprised."

"Just give me a clue!" Santana moaned but, as the line started to move forward, she caught sight of a huge poster advertising "Cinderella" inside the theatre. She narrowed her eyes, confused, Cinderella was just a story right? Then that Disney film. Had they made it a play now?!

She followed Dani, who led her into the auditorium and flashed the two tickets in her hands to the woman at the door. After being directed to their row, the two edged over to seats sixteen and seventeen and sat down, the Latina turning to her girlfriend.

"Is it some lame ass comedian?" she asked, causing the blue haired girl to shake her head, grinning, and Santana raised her eyebrow. "It better not be some freakin' opera!" she exclaimed. "I swear I will-"

"Don't worry San!" Dani laughed. "No it's not an opera, quite the opposite in fact. I saw my first performance like this in England, on the one holiday I took with my parents. They absolutely detested it, calling it 'vulgar' but I loved it, possibly because I was six!"

Santana smiled.

"Well if you parents don't like it, I'm sure I will!" she teased. "But can I not even know the name of it?"

"Nope. Sorry!" The shorter girl answered. "Just relax Santana, enjoy it!" The dark haired girl groaned but couldn't argue as the lights were going down and 'Dancing Queen' was beginning to play. After the first verse, it started to drone out and a woman with cascading blonde hair, dressed in a ratty brown dress came onto the stage, brushing with an old fashioned broomstick. She sang some whiny song about being alone and working too hard and it clicked in Santana's head: it was Cinderella. She wasn't sure how to react; she wasn't a very big fan Cinderella- it was never one of her favourites- but at least she'd get to see how it's being acted on stage.

"Cinderellaa!" Santana's jaw dropped slightly as two men strutted on the stage, both dressed in extravagant dresses and fully made up. The two teenagers were sat in the second row from the front so had a clear view of the layers of almost orange foundation, bright pink blush, deep red lipstick and thick black eyeliner they were both wearing. A collective cheer was heard throughout the room as they came on and started to make fun of Cinderella but Santana just furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled.

When one of the balloons down the front of the tallest stepsister's dress popped, and the man looked around with a comical expression, she couldn't help but laugh, despite her suspicion that it was on purpose and soon got into the spirit, even joining in with the collective, sympathetic "Ahh" that was heard when Cinderella was later told she couldn't go to the ball.

She couldn't stop from tapping her foot when the Fairy Godmother appeared and started singing a remix of Disney's "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo"

Dani smiled as she realised how much the older girl was enjoying it, and she held her hand out to her. Santana took it but only glanced down for a second before swivelling her gaze back to the stage and transformation that Cinderella was going through. She'd been wearing her rags but two of the Godmother's spirit things held a sheet in front of her, blocking her from the audience's view, and after a matter of seconds they dropped it, showing that she'd changed into a magnificent white gown in a matter of seconds.

Santana tried not to be too impressed but she couldn't help herself from gasping a little when two real Shetland ponies were brought out to pull the pumpkin coach. The kids sat behind her were clearly in awe also (if the "Awws!" and squeals were anything to go by) and she squeezed Dani's hand as the curtain began to close, signalling the interval. As the lights came up again, they turned to each other.

"So how are you liking it?" Dani asked with a small giggle.

"It's not too bad." Santana confessed. "Well if I'm honest, I'm kind of enjoying it."

"Oh no you're not!" joked Dani, reciting the beloved pantomime line. "Well I'm glad you like it, but I saw you looking at the stepsisters and you stared at their short little skirts for _far_ too long if you ask me!"

"Getting jealous are we?" Santana laughed, giving her a gentle shove. "You're a bit like them actually." She teased cheekily. "I mean you both wear _a lot_ of eyeliner."

"How dare you!" Dani replied in mock outrage. "Now shh, it's starting again."

Santana laughed as her girlfriend stared so eagerly at the stage and she leant in to whisper in her ear.

"I love you so much baby." She told her, nibbling on the top of her ear before pulling back and being entranced with the crazy, cheesy show once again.

**I hope you liked it! Or at least understand it if you haven't seen a panto before! ( If you haven't, you're missing out! They're perfect for getting into the Christmas spirit :') ) It's 23:04 here and I still haven't done my homework and my mum's nagging at me to go to bed so I'm going to have to go, so I'm sorry it's quite short! But thanks to all those of you who have added this story to their favourites and/ or follows! Especially those who reviewed so quickly :D Please leave any feedback!**


	13. December 13th

**Hello readers! Here's chapter 13 :D Thanks for all the follows and favourites and, as always, the reviews especially! Please leave feedback if you're liking it :)**

"Come on baby, wake up." Santana Lopez urged, shaking her girlfriend who was still lying in their double bed. Santana had gotten up forty minutes earlier, showered, and got herself dressed, all ready to surprise Dani. "Come on, we have to leave soon!" The blue haired girl slowly opened her eyes and let out a small groan.

"San it's like seven in the morning! Go where?"

"I can't tell you!" Santana said, grinning. "Now go have a shower." Dani, knowing full well that arguing would get her nowhere, crept out of the bed reluctantly and went into the bathroom, half asleep. A few seconds later, Santana heard the water running and smiled to herself before taking a suitcase out from underneath their bed and filling it with her and Dani's clothes, shoes and toiletries.

The day before, she had found Dani's aunt's number in the little address book Rachel had insisted on buying and placing beside their phone. When she got through, she explained that she was now dating her and was wondering if they could go for a visit. The woman, clearly delighted, had obliged and offered to let them stay with her and Dani's uncle so Santana had thanked her and agreed to keep it a surprise. Now, on December 13th, she was preparing to leave. She'd gotten the time off work and told Rachel where they were going, asking her and Kurt to keep it a secret.

"Er San?" The Latina turned around quickly to see Dani stood shivering behind her, dressed in only a towel with another wrapped around her hair. "What are you doing with that suitcase?"

"Oh this?" Santana asked, gesturing to it. "Well I thought er, maybe, you'd erm want to er come on a trip with me. To Lim-no to McKinley! I thought we could deliver our Christmas cards to the glee club, you know just drop in and say hello! Then you could meet my parents, I'm sure they'd let us stay the night!" She let out a relieved breath at having found a way out of it, she hadn't even lied! Well, not really; they _could_ go see the Glee club and she was sure her parents would have allowed Dani to stay, if they weren't in Paris for the holidays, and then they could see Dani's uncle and aunt afterwards.

"That sounds fun!" exclaimed Dani, her face brightening at the thought of meeting the people Santana cared about so much. "I'll hurry up and get dressed and dry so we can go!"

Thirty minutes later, the two teenagers had made their way out of the apartment, complete with all their luggage, and were waiting at the station to catch the fastest train to Lima which- Santana noticed- took only two hous. When it turned up, they climbed onboard and thankfully Dani fell asleep soon after they took their seats, and so was oblivious to the flashing sign reading "Next stop: Ohio." The train soon arrived at their destination and Santana found herself gently waking her girlfriend once more and tugging her to her feet.

"Come on hun." She said soothingly. "We're here."

The shorter girl, still tired, stumbled out of the doors and was led into a taxi by Santana where she almost fell asleep again but was aroused by all the horns beeping around her.

"So are we going to your house first San?" she asked as she looked out of the cab's window, excited at the unfamiliar scenery despite it largely consisting of apartments and houses.

"I thought we'd go to McKinely first."Santana replied. "We can leave our bags in Mr Shuester's office; he won't mind. Then I'll call mom and dad to pick us up.

Dani nodded in agreement and let out a shaky breath as they pulled up outside the high school she presumed was Santana's alma mater. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, because she did of course! But she wasn't sure if Santana's friends would all like her; she knew her ex, Brittany, was really popular and they mightn't like her if they thought she'd just replaced her.

"Ready Dan?" Santana asked, getting out of the car and holding the door open. "I can't wait for you to meet the guys, they should be on lunch now!" She took their suitcase out of the trunk and paid the driver before walking with Dani into the school, observing that snow hadn't fallen there yet.

"Santana!" She was welcomed with a large shout by Sam as soon as she walked in and he pulled her into a hug, with some other bodies smothering her also.

"Hey there Trouty Mouth." She laughed, trying to get free. "It's good to see you too, but you're kinda suffocating me."

"Oh sorry." He mumbled, stepping away with a goofy smirk. "Just wasn't expecting you!"

"Yeah, I didn't know you were coming either!" said Artie , surprised. "But it is nice to- oh hey." He cut off, noticing Dani standing to the side awkwardly. "Santana, who's this?"

"Oh right, guys this Dani, my girlfriend." She put her arm around her and pointed to the people surrounding them. "And Dani: this is Blaine, Sam- but I call him Trouty Mouth-, Tina and Artie."

"Hi Dani!" Blaine greeted enthusiastically. "We're on our way to Glee club, I'm guessing Santana's told you about New Directions?"

"She has yes." Dani confirmed with a giggle. "And I can't wait to hear you guys sing!"

"You could always join in!" Tina suggested. "Christmas is our theme for this week and next, and I'm sure you know some festive song!"

"Well I wouldn't want to impose.." Dani tried, not ready to sing in front of people she'd never met with her lack of confidence. It was strange really; she worked as a frigging singing waitress! But the thought of singing in front of San's friends… that scared her a little.

"Don't worry!" Blaine said. "Nobody will mind! Let's go introduce you to the others."

They made their way to the choir room, lugging the suitcase behind them, and Santana's popularity was clear with the cheers she was met with. One pretty, tall brunette leapt out of her seat wearing a huge smile and ran over to her.

"Hey there Marley." Santana said to her, chuckling. "Is everything good with you?"

"Yeah I'm definitely improving." She answered, stepping back and tucking her hair behind her ear. "And I'm so glad you're here!" she noticed Dani and waved before asking Santana "Is this your girlfriend?!"

Santana nodded, motioned for Dani to come forward and cleared her throat.

"Everyone!" she said, addressing the room and Will who'd just walked in. "This is my new girlfriend Dani and we just thought we'd drop in for the day!"

"Welcome Dani." Will smiled, offering his hand. "And welcome back Santana! Good to see you again. Are you staying for the whole meeting?"

"Well we would," Santana began, looking at the clock. "But I think we need to go now; we have another engagement." Dani frowned and turned to her, confused. "But don't worry guys, you're all invited to our Christmas party on the 21st! I'll send you the details, we're planning on having it in our apartment I think!"

A collective cheer rang out and Santana flashed them a smile with her perfectly white teeth before taking Dani's hand and pulling the suitcase back into the hallway and out of the door.

"San, what was that?" Dani questioned, still puzzled. "I thought you said we were gonna give out their cards?"

"Oh yeah I forgot. "Santana said airily, smiling when she saw a black Toyota drive over to them. "I already sent them in the mail. Now look! Our ride's here."

Dani turned to the newly arrived car and her eyes widened as she realised who the people sat in the front seats were. She let out a squeal and ran over to the window nearest her aunt, who was driving.

"Auntie Gill and Uncle Rodge!" she exclaimed. "It's you!"

"Yes it's us." The cheery blonde woman beamed. "Now you two get in, it's bloody freezing!"

Santana threw their bags into the trunk and climbed into the back beside her girlfriend.

"I don't understand." Dani started, as she put on her seatbelt and they began to drive away. "How did you know we were here?"

"Your friend Santana here rang us." The dark haired man confessed, smiling at the two girls through the rear- view mirror. "Said she wanted to arrange a visit for you to come see us and I suggested you both stay over for a night. It's about time we met one of your girlfriends!"

Dani blushed and looked down.

"R-odge!" she complained jokingly. "You know Santana's my first."

Santana's ears perked up; this was news.

"Am I really?" she enquired with a smile. "Well I'm honoured Miss Lovato." She leant in for a kiss and it only lasted for a second before Dani's aunt tut- ted.

"Get a room girls!"

**Ooh that was quite long! Longest one so far I think :) Well I hoped you enjoyed it! I guess I could say it's so long in return for the lovely reviews I got last night! Thank you so much, it means a lot that you like this story! :D**


	14. December 14th

**Hey guys! I made paper snowflakes with my four year old niece and watched the Christmas episode today! Ah it was so cheesy and offensive… I loved it :') special thanks to brandelle . amador for reviewing! This chapter's for you, hope you like it :D**

"Did you have a good day then babe?" Santana asked Dani. The two were standing at the train station in Lima, waiting for the next trip back to New York, at 10pm on Saturday 14th December. They had stayed overnight at Dani's aunt's house and then gone for a meal and done some shopping with them that day.

"It was the best. Thank you San." Her girlfriend replied, kissing her on the tip of her nose. She shivered and looked down the track. "Ooh I hope this train comes soon though; it's freezing here."

"Yeah you're right." The Latina agreed, gritting her teeth. "At least there's no snow; it's bad enough in New York but when it starts here, it doesn't stop! Literally, when walking it comes up past your ankles."

"But that sounds fun!" Dani argued. "I do love snow, the more the better." Just then, the train drew up and its electric doors opened slowly. "Come on then San!"

The couple climbed aboard and took their seats on the practically empty carriage, the only other passenger being an old, bearded man dressed in a stained brown coat and pair of once- white- now- more- grey trousers. He was slumped in his seat, glaring at the two girls and they looked away uneasily.

"So what do you wanna do today Dan?" the tan girl asked after they'd been sat in silence for almost an hour.

"It's like eleven o' clock at night!" The blue haired girl laughed. "I don't really think there's time to do anything else!"

"Oh I'm sure we could fit something in…" Santana countered with a smile. "Besides, this journey takes like two hours! We might as well make good use of that time.."

"I do hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting!" Dani giggled. "Cos it's not gonna happen on a train!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Santana replied innocently. "I was merely suggesting we play some traditional, good old fashioned Christmas games! Ever heard of Charades?"

Dani looked blank for a second before something clicked in her mind and her face lit up.

"Yes I've played that!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Once, in middle school, and Kylie did 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' and I was the one to guess!"

Santana laughed at her childish enthusiasm ; she'd never realised, until this December, just how excited her girlfriend could get over a simple suggestion.

"Okay shall we play that?" Dani nodded. "Okay, I'll go first." She stood up in the middle of the carriage and mimed opening a book and filming a movie.

"A book and a film!" Dani cried, seeming to be bouncing on her seat. Santana tapped her nose with the index finger of her right hand and pointed to her with the index finger of her left hand, indicating that she was correct. She then held up one finger, to show she was acting out the first word and made a T shape with her hands. "The!"

Santana nodded and held up two fingers before flashing an exaggerated smile and showing her two thumbs up. Dani just looked at her confused, so she shook her head and held up six fingers, as if to say the sixth word. She pointed at the train's wall and brought her hands together. She lifted them up and then opened them, trying to give the illusion of a flower. Dani didn't get it though, and just cocked her head. Santana tried to think of how to make it more obvious when the man who'd been intensely watching them shouted out.

"The Perks of Being a Wallflower!" his voice was gravelly, as if he'd been passively smoking for the past ten years (which he probably had) and Dani jumped in surprise. Santana, alarmed at hearing him speak, merely nodded and hurried back to her seat. "My turn now." He continued, rising and turning to them. He pretended to be singing, using his hand as a microphone, and Dani, slightly scared but wanting to continue with the game, raised an eyebrow.

"A song?" she guessed hesitantly. He verified it was before holding up four fingers and bringing his hands together, bowing his head as if he was praying.

"Prayer!" Santana shouted and Dani turned to her, a smile tugging on her lips as if to confirm that they were now in competition. The man nodded and Dani called out a suggestion, desperate to beat her girlfriend.

"Is it 'Livin' on a Prayer'?!" she asked frantically. He shook his head and Dani bit her lip, wracking her brains to try and think of another song that wasn't the one by Bon Jovi: one of her favourite bands. The man lifted three fingers and then dropped them before taking his thumb and forefinger and holding them with a space in between them, as if symbolising an inch.

"Little!" Santana shrieked and the two teenagers exchanged a glance before yelling the answer at the same time.

"'Say a Little Prayer!'" they called out and the man, taken aback by the nose, nodded before sitting back on his seat. "It's my time!" they both claimed, but the train then halted and they realised that they were at their stop. They both groaned before stepping off and calling a goodbye to the seemingly homeless man. He didn't reply though, and instead just turned his back on them as the doors closed. The two girls shrugged and started the short walk back to their flat.

"I won that game. You do know that right?" Santana said, unlocking the door to their flat. "I definitely guessed it first."

Dani turned to her with her mouth open.

"Er I think you'll find _I_ won!" she bickered. "You're just a bad loser." She breezed past her and into their bedroom, leaving the Latina staring at her.

"Excuse me!" she spluttered, following her into the room. "Me a bad loser?!"

**Sorry going to have to go, I was hoping to make it fluffier but that might have to wait for next chapter, please review if you want another one I love reading your feedback :D**


	15. December 15th

**Hey everyone! Gosh I can't believe it's the 15****th**** of December already :D I wonder if any of you guys have seen Frozen yet? I saw it this morning and it's my new favourite Disney film, and Elsa is my new favourite character (partly because she sang Demi Lovato's song and was voiced by Idina Menzel ;D) To those who haven't seen it: there may be spoilers in this chapter but I'll **_**try**_** not to include any.**

"And there are no seats left? For any showing?" Santana Lopez was desperately trying to get her and her girlfriend seats for The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, but the cashier was trying to explain that all seats for that night's showings had been sold out.

"Come on San, it's fine." Dani told her. "We could always go and see something else."

"It's like 9pm," Santana argues. "All of the good movies are either sold out, have already started, or have just finished." They began to walk away, dejected and mentally kicking themselves for not booking the tickets previously, when Dani caught sight of a poster advertising the new Disney film and stopped to read the viewing times.

"San!" She called to the Latina, who'd continued walking. "Look! And it's starting in like five minutes, let's see if they have any seats left!" Santana squinted at the poster.

"Babe, you don't want to see that do you?" she sighed as Dani walked back to the cashier and followed her.

"All the seats are available!" the shorter girl announced happily. "We'll have those two on the back please." The woman behind the counter printed off their tickets and handed them over. "Come on babe!" They linked arms and walked into screen eight. When they arrived they saw that it was indeed empty and they sat in their seats on the back row.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to watch this." Santana grumbled.

"Are you trying to say you don't like Disney films?!" Dani exclaimed. "Come on it's supposed to be really good! And Idina Menzel does the voice of the one with white hair, and sing's 'Let It Go' by Demi Lovato! It's worth it just for that." Santana rolled her eyes as the lights went down and the screen turned on.

"It better had be." She muttered darkly, still annoyed at not being able to watch Catching Fire.

After some Mickey Mouse cartoon that seemed to last for hours, the film started and Dani smiled to herself, glad that nobody else was watching it and the two had the room to themselves. When the opening song started (a group of men singing about working as they cut into ice) Santana turned to Dani and whispered.

"It's like we're watching Les Mis again." Dani started giggling and tried to cover it, but then realised that no one else was there to hear her and laughed out loud. Santana smiled; she always loved hearing her laugh and swivelled her gaze back to the screen. After the disastrous boat journey, Santana sensed Dani was upset and turned to her to see that tears were slowly dripping down her face. She wiped them away with her thumb and squeezed Dani's hand before kicking off her boots and tucking her legs onto the seat; it wasn't as if anyone was there to complain!

To her surprise, Santana was really enjoying the movie and the couple stared, transfixed as the land became frozen under Elsa's power. When the snow monster appeared and began to chase Anna, Santana's eyes widened and she'd never admit it, but her heart began thudding erratically. She quickly pulled her hand away from Dani's, scared that the blue haired girl would feel her sweating. Dani turned to her, confused at why she was rejecting contact, then had to suppress a chuckle when she saw that Santana looked almost scared, and was staring at the characters, her brown eyes large and unblinking.

She never have guessed that _Santana,_ who came across so tough, would get scared at a Disney film. If anyone was going to get upset, it should be her again! She bit back a smile as a look of relief crossed the Latina's face and twisted back to see that Anna, Olaf and Christoph were safe and had landed in the snow. They watched in silence for a while, but when True Love was mentioned, Dani found Santana's hand again and locked it with hers before leaning over and kissing her just to the left of her lips.

"I think we'd be quite safe with our love babe." She told her, planting kisses all the way down her cheek and to her neck. She started to work on it, almost certain she'd made a hickey, before pulling back and sitting normally once again. Santana turned to her, feigning annoyance.

"And you're just gonna stop there?!" She demanded, laughing. "You tell me we have True Love and start kissing me only to pull away like nothing every happened? I am offended." Dani chuckled.

"Hush San! We're missing it." Santana grinned cheekily and started to leave kisses up from Dani's neck to the tip of her ear before settling on it and having a small nibble. Just as Dani was getting used to it and let out a sigh, she backed off, just as Dani had done, and fixed her eyes once more on the screen. Dani shook her head, smiling like an idiot at their silent flirting, and watched the end of the film, her heart feeling as if it was melting.

When the lights came back up and the credits began to roll, Dani made to stand up but Santana, still holding her hand, pulled her back down.

"Let's stay for a minute." She suggested. "We can listen to Demi's song." Dani smirked and sat back down, only to be immediately drawn into a fierce kiss, tongues battling for power.

"Sure we're staying for the song." Dani gasped as she took a breath before locking their lips together once more.

As they made their way home that night, they both agreed that Frozen was quite definitely the best Disney film.

**Thanks for reading! And a big thank you to everyone who reads/follows this story and especially to you reviewers! I hope you liked it and please leave feedback :) There wasn't too many spoilers and to everyone who **_**hasn't **_**seen it, you really should!xoxo**


	16. December 16th

**Hi everyone! Ohmygosh this story is on over 100 follows, thank you so much! It means a lot :D (Especially when you review ;) Thanks to those who did last chapter!) I hope you like this and please leave feedback :D**

"See you after then San." Dani Lovato left a lingering kiss on Santana's lips before linking arms with Rachel and starting to stroll to the left, away from Kurt and Santana who were standing in the middle of the row of shops on Monday the 16th of December.

"Come on then Hummel." Santana sighed, lips tingling from that far too brief interaction with Dani's. "Let's go do some shopping."

"You could call me by my first name you know." Kurt informed her, rolling his eyes and walking with her to the right. "I mean we have known each other for like four years now." Santana thought that over for a second before scrunching her nose and shaking her head.

"Nah. Come on Hummel." She pulled on his arm as they made their way past Forever 21. "Ooh look at those shoes!" she squealed. "They'd go _perfect _with my new dress!"

"San.." The young man warned; the whole point of splitting up was so him and Santana could buy presents for Dani and Rachel, without them seeing, but Santana just seemed interested in buying for himself.

"Ah you're right Hummel." The Latina agreed. "The heels are too small; I don't want to look like Berry do I?"

"San… We're supposed to be buying presents for them, not us!"Kurt argued. "Come _on!"_

"Fine. Fine." She gave in. "Let's go look around."

…...

"So Dani, what do you want for Santana?" Rachel asked the blue haired girl as they were looking through River Island. "How about…a scarf?"she lifted up a beautiful blue one with specks of silver on it but Dani shook her head. "Or some jewellery? How about a necklace?" Dani bit her lip,

"No I… I thought I'd get something more personal, like.. oh I don't know." She let out a frustrated groan. "It's just… it's my first Christmas with her, so I wanted her present to be special. Not just some scarf or a piece of jewellery that doesn't mean anything… wait.. jewellery!" she let out a squeal and her eyes lit up. "Oh I have the _best_ idea! You're a genius Rachel! Kay let's go."

She wrapped her hand around Rachel's arm and hurried through the rows of shops, stopping when they arrived outside arguably the most famous store within walking distance: Tiffany's. Rachel looked uneasily at the other waitress.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean it's a nice idea but Tiffany's is _really_ expensive."

"Don't worry Rachel." Dani reassured her with a smile. "I've been saving for ages! Let's go look inside." The two entered the creepily quiet store and browsed, peering into the glass cases as security guards who were situated at every turn watched them suspiciously.

"Well how about these?" Rachel suggested, gesturing at a set of pearl earrings. "And there's a matching necklace!"

"Hmm.." Dani replied before laughing. "Somehow I can't imagine Santana wearing pearls!" Rachel let herself giggle as she nodded and they continued to peruse the stock. "I could get her this anklet…" Dani began. "Or these bangles…" she looked around hopelessly before the perfect gift caught her eye. She grinned and pointed it out to Rachel who bit her lip.

"I don't Dani.." She said doubtfully. "I can't really see Santana wearing that. You were right with the pearls and I think this might be the same; she's more…_ bling._"

"No, I think that's definitely it." Countered Dani confidently. "And I know how to make it personal! Excuse me, sir?" She called to a man who was standing behind the case adjacent to the one she was looking in. "Could I buy this please, with an added something?"

…...

"What do you mean?! This is perfect for Berry." Santana disagreed, crossing her arms, causing Kurt to let out a long, irritated breath.

"We are not buying her a 'Kiss me I'm Kosher' t-shirt!" He replied, frustrated. "Why don't we get her this Barbara Streisand pillow?" Santana raised her eyebrows at him, unblinking.

"Seriously?" she exclaimed. " I mean I'm all for Ms Streisand but a friggin pillow in the shape of her head with her face printed on?! At least those girlfriend- or boyfriend- pillows looked even slightly like arms, if she woke up and saw this she'd probably have a heart attack!"

"Fine fine." Kurt gave in. "Well what else can get her?." They walked past a vintage stall and Santana saw a flash of a yellow before an old bald man stepped in front of her, blocking her line of vision.

"Follow me Hummel." She muttered, squeezing between the man and the woman beside him. "If this is what I think it is.. Yes!" It was the original Funny Girl poster, looking brand new, preserved in a large black frame.

"Perfect!" Kurt cried. "She's been looking for one of these for years to complete her collection of musical posters! We need to get this!"

…...

"So that's S- A- N- T- A- N- A". Dani spelt out to the man behind the counter who was writing the name down. "And 'With lots of love from Dani. D- A- N- I.'" The man nodded. " Thank you!" She continued gratefully. "So I'll come pick it up on Thursday? Perfect!"

The two teenagers made their way out of the store, shivering at the cold.

"So now we just need to get Kurt's." Rachel pointed out. "And I have no idea what to get."

"Well what does he like?" Dani asked, head cocked slightly to the side.

"Erm.." Rachel thought. "Well he likes Madonna and Gaga and… oh 'Moulin Rouge' he's obsessed with it."

"Wait, he's a 'Moulin Rouge' fan?!" Dani repeated, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk grinning widely. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah he used to make us watch it on a loop, he has this huge crush on young Ewan McGregor. Why?"

"Because my aunt's friend is Eve Mavrakis!" She revealed, but Rachel looked at her blankly. "You know the French production designer? Ewan McGregor's _wife!" _Rachel's jaw dropped.

"No way." She said slowly. "Your aunt knows Ewan McGregor's wife?!"

"Keep your voice down." Dani hushed her, winking. "But yeah, they play bingo together… do you think Kurt would appreciate a Moulin Rouge or Mr McGregor present?!"

"Definitely!" Rachel squealed. "He'd love one, I'm sure!"

…...

"How about some jewellery?" Kurt suggested. The pair had gone around in a loop and were now approaching Tiffany's from the opposite side that Dani and Rachel had entered from. "I'm sure we could find something in there."

"Well it's worth a go." Santana sighed, annoyed at still not having found the ideal gift. The two made their way inside and Kurt immediately found a diamond studded 'manklet' _**(Just made that up…wonder if you can get manklets :')) **_and went off to find an employee to enquire about the price."Bye then Prancy Smurf." Santana murmured under her breath. "Looks like it's just me then."

She circled the store twice before Kurt caught up with her again, sighing.

"They wanted two thousand dollars for that!" he told her, disgusted. "_Two thousand. _Well have you found anything?" The Latina sighed.

"No not yet it's useless; I'm never gonna find anything for her."

"How about this ring?" He proposed. "It's… you know. Nice?"

"Not nice enough…" Santana replied sadly. "I just wanted something unique." She started to walk away, dejected, when she saw a man replacing one of the most beautiful accessories she'd ever seen in one of the cases; someone had obviously been looking at it. She hurried over to him and asked about it, grinning like a fool when she found out that it was within her price range and could easily be personalized as she wished.

**Sorry I would have written a bit more but it's 10pm and I have homework for tomorrow and I'm tired and stuffs so I need to go :L I hope you liked it and please, please review!x oxo**


	17. December 17th

**Hi everyone, thanks so much for last chapter's feedback! Your reviews made me smile so much :D I hope you like this chapter, please leave a comment if you do! And I wonder if any of you spot the Sam & Cat reference :') Xoxo**

"You. Have. _Got._ To. Be. Joking." Santana Lopez said slowly, raising her eyebrows at Dani in disgust. "You are not dragging me in there on my day off." She crossed her arms. "You can't make me." She continued childishly.

"Come on San!" Dani urged. The two teenagers were stood outside 'Elderly Acres', an old retirement home in Brooklyn, and Dani had been trying to convince her girlfriend to go inside for the past two minutes. "You don't even know what I have planned."

"I think I do." Santana argued defiantly. "You're gonna take me in there to sing some carols to old people who will barely be able to hear us anyway and we'll then end up cleaning up after them when they inevitably crap themselves from eating too many mince pies."

"Santana!" exclaimed a shocked Dani. "You don't know any of them; they could be absolutely lovely! You shouldn't prejudge them just because they're old."

"I'm not judging them!" Santana claimed. "I know old people, and most of them are either blind, deaf, incompetent or all three. I'm not going in."

"Well you're going to be stood out here in the cold then aren't you?" Dani teased, walking away from her and towards the large oak doors. "Cos I'm going in." She opened one of the doors and made her way inside, waving and grinning at Santana who was still standing outside. The dark haired girl let out a groan and followed Dani inside, shaking her head.

"I cannot believe we're doing this." She muttered as they walked up to the reception. The woman sat behind the desk was on the phone and smiled at the couple before waving them through. Dani grinned at her and returned the wave before continuing along the hallway. She stopped outside the door marked 'Living room' and twisted the doorknob before entering, Santana following her.

"Hey guys!" She greeted happily and the elderly people in the room lifted their heads from their activities at the familiar voice and smiled bright, toothless in some cases, smiles. The teenager made her way over to an old lady who was sitting on a rocking chair and sewing, back turned to the door, and tapped her on the shoulder before kneeling on the floor in front of her. "Good morning Doris!"

The woman looked up when she felt Dani's touch and her face lit up. She started fiddling with a little piece of plastic in her ear before speaking.

"Hello there Danielle." She replied, her voice soft and gentle as she did the same to the plastic in her other ear. "I'll just turn my hearing aids on; I've taken to switching them off when I'm around this lot." The tattooed girl laughed.

"Oh it's good to see you again." She chuckled. "I'm sorry I haven't been in to visit this month, although I'm _loving_ this new building, but I've been a bit busy with Santana over there." She apologised, gesturing over to Santana who was standing uneasily beside the door as Harry and Jemima, a husband and wife, tried to convince her to play cards with them.

"Santana hey?" The old lady repeated, placing her sewing on top of the blanket sitting on her lap before turning to smile and wave at the Latina. "So she's your excuse for waiting until the 17th of December to come and see me? Well I guess I'd better meet her then." She gestured to Santana to come over and Dani joined in, giggling at the girl's startled expression. After a moment of being puzzled, Santana realised that they were telling her to join them and gladly left her previous spot to sit down next to Dani.

"I should never have let you talk me into this." She murmured into Dani's ear. "These old people keep harassing me."

Dani smiled.

"They're not _harassing_ you!" She said, causing Doris to laugh. "Santana this is Doris, a friend of mine. And Doris, this is Santana." The two females smiled at each other and shook hands before Santana turned to Dani.

"And I get no other introduction?" She teases. "I'm not even a friend?"

"Fine fine." Dani gave in with a shrug. "This is Santana, my very irritating and picky-" Santana glared at her "yet still absolutely adorable _girlfriend_._"_

"It's lovely to meet you." Doris claimed with a warm expression. "Any girlfriend of Danielle's is a girlf- oh dear." The couple laughed at her as she bit her lip, trying to correct herself. "Is a good friend of mine." She finished. "A good friend, yes."

"Well how do you two know each other?" Santana enquired, curious as to how her and Dani became so close. "Are you Dani's relative or..?"

"Oh no." Doris shook her head. "No, not related. Danielle, or Dani as she keeps insisting I call her, had a Saturday job in my old care home (and used to visit almost every other day too) but that one closed down and we were all transferred here in the middle of November. She promised she'd visit but today's the first time I've seen her in far too long!"

"I am sorry!" Dani apologised again. "And I'll be back in a minute but I better go say hello to all the other old dears, see if they missed me as much as you did!" She scrambled to her feet and hurried over to two old women, Rosa and Sarah, who were setting up a game of dominoes.

"So deary." Doris began, turning back to Santana. "How did you meet Dani over there?"

"We work together." Santana explained ,smiling absentmindedly as she remembered the day she first laid eyes on the shorter girl. "She was arranging the ketchup bottles on the tables, refilling them and whatnot, and I caught her eye from across the room. She smiled at me before looking away and I was too shocked to even return it; she was the most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on. I stayed stood there, gaping like a fool, until my friend Rachel snapped me out of it."

Her eyes seemed to have glazed over as she watched her perfect girlfriend bustling in and out the groups of elderly folk, laughing and smiling at their greetings and jokes, talking fondly to each of them.

"I still get that feeling." She confessed, looking Doris in the eye. "When I roll over in the morning and see her lying there on her side still asleep, her blonde hair framing her face as she smiles in her dream. With her hands on top of each other and placed under the side of her face: the way she always sleeps. It's then that I think I'm dreaming; how could I be with someone as flawless as that?"

Doris smiled, her head on one side.

"You really love that girl don't you?" She asked with a glazed expression, as if thinking back on her own memories. Santana confirmed she did and the woman smiled. "Then you look after her, you hear? I don't know how much you know, although I'm sure she'll tell you it all in time, but she's gone through a lot. She's a fighter that one. And although she may seem strong, she's only human. I'm not going to be here forever, so I can't ensure that she's staying strong but promise me Santana." She clasped the tan girl's hands in her own. "Promise me you'll look out for her, even if you two should part?"

"I promise." Santana replied earnestly.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and please review :) xoxo**


	18. December 18th

**Hey guys! Hope you're having a happy advent :D And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! And to 'Dreamer0012', there's something for you at the start of this chapter for your review on chapter sixteen :)**

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Santana Lopez sang softly into the ear of Dani Lovato, who was lying in their bed under the duvet. "Come on let's go and play!"

"What the-?" Dani mumbled, slowly opening her chocolate coloured eyes to be met with the sight of Santana sat on top of her.

"I never see you anymore, come out the cover, it's like you've gone awayyy!" continued Santana in a childish girly tone, copying that of five year old Anna in 'Frozen'. "We used to be best girlfriends and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman?" Dani burrowed back under the duvet, sheltering from the cold. "It doesn't have to be a snowman…"

"Go away Santana." The blue haired girl muttered almost incoherently, hiding a smile; she did actually want to go back to sleep so changing Elsa's line to address Santana instead of Anna worked well. "It's cold, we made snowmen the other day, and I didn't even think you liked Frozen that much!"

Santana chuckled before pulling the cover off her shivering girlfriend.

"Well the cold never bothered me anyway!" She belted out in her best Idina Menzel impression, earning her a glare from Dani. "Come on babes I've got plans today!"

"But I thought we were going to sleep until our shift tonight?" Dani argued. "It's too early to get up now."

"Well it's not that early because Hummel- berry already left," the Latina countered "now _get up!"_

"Fine. Fine." Dani mumbled, reluctantly hauling herself out of bed. "I guess I better go have a shower."

"No that won't be necessary Dan." Santana assured her. "Not now, you should just put some clothes on, preferably old ones."

"Sure." Dani replied, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "But we better not be going to some fancy restaurant and I'm going to look like a tramp."

"You could never look like a tramp babe." Santana told her, kissing her on her forehead. "Now come on, they want us there in an hour."

The two teenagers dressed hurriedly and in ten minutes were walking down the street.

"You wouldn't even let me put make- up on." Grumbled Dani. "And I look a mess without it. Won't you just tell me where we're going so I can prepare myself to be humiliated?"

"You look perfect Dani." Santana promised. "And let's just say I was inspired by your act of kindness yesterday at Elderly Acres and I thought I'd do my bit to be a good Samaritan too, and who better to do good deeds with than my girlfriend? Now, here we are!"

The two women halted outside a large white building, marked "RSPCA Animal Sanctuary" and in smaller letters "Canines and Felines". Dani turned to Santana, who was wearing a huge smile.

"Are we going in there?" she gulped, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Yep!" Santana guaranteed, not spotting Dani's fear. "Come on let's go! We're at the cats first." She took the tattooed girl's hand and the two walked until they reached and entered the doors. "Hi, it's Ms Lopez and Lovato." She explained to the man behind the front desk. "We're down for volunteering today."

The man nodded slowly before pointing down the hallway and the girls thanked him before following his directions where they found another day. They opened it to find themselves in a wide hallway with a door on each side at regular intervals. Each room had an area of around ten feet squared and a large window showing that in inside each of them was one or more cats. A short, plump woman hurried quickly over to them, beaming.

"You two must be the volunteers!" she guessed. When they confirmed that they were, she gestured for them to follow her down the corridor into the last room which seemed more of an office. The woman peeled two stickers reading "VISITOR" from a sheet pinned to the wall and handed one to them both.

"Now I'm Susie, and you should wear these just so the other members of staff know that you can meet the animals" She led them both out of the room again and pointed to the door opposite that of the office. "That little fellow is Jasper and we're going to start today with brushing him and giving him some exercise before cleaning his room." She looked down at her watch and bit her lip.

"Well I hope you two can do that? I was told that you're confident with cats and most of our staff are off ill today, colds and whatnot, so I'll have to leave you to sort out this problem but you can call Jerry the receptionist if you have any problems. If one of you plays with Jasper, the other one can clean up!" She bustled off, leaving the two girls looking at each other.

"You first Dani." Santana said with a smile, pointing to the door. "And I'll follow." Dani looked down, then to the side, then down again. "Go on babe." She encouraged, unsure as to why her girlfriend was hesitating and hadn't spoken.

"San.." Dani began slowly. "I.. I can't go in there." Santana's eyes widened.

"Shit you're not allergic are you?" she sighed. "I knew I should have checked, but I wanted to surprise you this morning and I only came up with the idea last night and-"

"No I'm not allergic." Dani interrupted quietly. "But I…" She let out a breath. "I'm absolutely terrified of cats." She looked down, too ashamed to catch Santana's eye. The taller girl smiled.

"Really Dan?" upon seeing that she was serious, she pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry: I had no idea! Well you can wait out here and I'll do the cage, I just didn't think that you…"

"Don't worry." Said Dani shamefully. "It's… it's stupid really. I've only ever been in contact with one before, at my friend's house when I was about six, but it was this dreadful black thing that always hissed and I leant over to stroke it but it scratched down my face and I had to get stitches…" she shuffled uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Santana."

"Don't worry." Soothed Santana. "I'll help you. We're going to do this, together." Dani opened her mouth to protest but before the words could escape her lips, Santana took them in hers and kissed her softly before whispering in her ear. "Trust me." She twisted the doorknob and they made their way inside the cosy room where a tiny ball of fur was lying in the corner of a red and green checked cat bed.

It mewed softly as if to try and defend itself but making the sound obviously hurt it as it then bowed it's head and curled up slowly.

"Aw you poor thing!" Dani crooned quietly, her fear melting away at the creature's cuteness.

"Jasper was found left in a tiny, sealed cardboard box outside our doors at just three days old on the 14th of December, 2013. His owners never revealed themselves so he has stayed with us" Santana read aloud from a laminated piece of paper tacked to the wall. "He is one of our most easy- going cats as he's never hurt anyone or any other feline but he shies away from contact and is easily startled by sudden movements and loud noises. He'd be best placed in a quiet household with preferably no children or any other pets as he's likely to hide away and become intimidated."

"That's so sad." Dani murmured, looking close to tears. She knelt down beside it's bed and hesitantly reached out a hand, ignoring Santana's quiet protests, and stroked the kitten, causing him to look up slowly. She fought the edge to recoil and instead stroked him again, becoming more confident. The cat soon warmed to her and padded closely over, tenderly butting her leg with its head. "Aw San he likes me!" She exclaimed proudly, continuing to stroke him as he began to purr. "Oh San he's gorgeous! If only the flat would allow us to keep pets."

Santana smiled fondly at the two before secretly pulling out her phone and quickly typing a text to Rachel, asking if the rules still applied to those tenants who agreed to pay a bit extra for the privilege of pets.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave feedback if you liked it or want more :D **


	19. December 19th

**Hello readers :D I'm not really sure what will happen this chapter but I'll **_**try**_** and make it Christmassy and at least a bit fluffy! I hope you enjoy…**

"Come on Gunther!" Dani pleaded, hopelessly. It was the 19th of December and she was working the afternoon shift with her girlfriend Santana and she'd been trying for the past ten minutes to convince her boss to put up some Christmas decorations. "And you only let us sing two Christmas songs each day! Why so Grinchy?" she pouted, crossing her arm.

"Just leave me alone." The grumpy man snapped, passing her a notepad and pen. "I'm never very Christmassy so go… er.. take some orders." He trailed off into the back office, to moan aloud to himself no doubt. Dani made her way to Santana, who was clearing a table, and starting speaking, outraged.

"Can you believe him?" she exclaimed, following the Latina into the kitchen to drop off the dirty dishes. "Not even a piece of tinsel or paper snowflake and only two festive songs a day! It's disgraceful." Santana chuckled.

"I thought you'd be used to him by now." she laughed, placing the plates and cutlery into the dishwasher. "He's never enthusiastic about everything, especially not when it brings joy to people! I'm surprised he actually lets us sing _any_ Christmas songs to be honest!" She started to walk back into the restaurant where the clock was nearing 2pm. "Ready babe?" she muttered to Dani before nodding to the pianist.

The opening bars to "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" began and the couple, along with all the other waiters, burst into song, dancing around the diners and serving drinks with flamboyant movements. The majority of people dining seemed surprised but soon got into performance, tapping their feet, and some even joined in whereas the regulars were used to it and just continued eating. The performance ended with a standing ovation from most of the restaurant and Dani giggled, out of breath from the dancing, before going back to work.

"Excuse me miss," a middle aged woman called from a single table behind her, causing Dani to turn around. "Do you have any eggnog?" the customer questioned, holding the menu in her hand. "Or a festive menu?"

"I'm afraid we don't sorry." Dani apologised with a grimace. "I've been trying to convince our boss to let us make this place more Christmassy but it hasn't worked; not yet anyway! He won't even let us add mince pies to the menu." She sighed. "Could I get you a different drink?"

"Hm.. hot chocolate?" the lady tried. "Or is that too festive again?"

"Probably, but I'll see what I can do." Smiled Dani. "I'll be back in a minute, anything else?"

"No that's fine thank you Dani." She confirmed, taking note of the blue haired girl's name badge. "But you don't need to rush yourself; I'm not in a hurry."

Dani nodded, happy to have finally conversed with a customer who wasn't unbelievably rude or perverted, before returning to the kitchen and hunting in the cupboards for a mug; sure that she'd seen one decorated with a reindeer the day before. She found it right at the back and pulled it out triumphantly before rinsing it under the faucet and boiling the kettle.

"What are you doing Dani?" one of the waiters asked, collecting some plates to deliver at the appropriate tables. "You're not making tea now are you?!"

"No, it's for table sixteen." She explained. "But it's hot chocolate and all the cooks are under strict orders from Gunther not to make anything even slightly related to Winter, so it's been taken off the menu."

"Then why are you making some?" he pressed, raising an eyebrow. "You know how Gunther gets; and something about Christmas really seems to annoy him."

"Yes I know." Dani groaned. "But this customer's really nice and I know how to make really nice cocoa so I thought I'd make an exception."

"Fine." The waiter said, shaking his head and smiling as he left the kitchen. "But I didn't see anything!"

Dani giggled to herself and dropped some mini marshmallows into the mug after making the drink and she made her way back to the table, placing the beverage on the in front of the woman.

"Enjoy!" she smiled. "But if anyone asks, it's just tea!"

"Oh thank you Dani!" the lady grinned. "Now hold out your hand." She demanded. "Quick!" Dani looked at her, confused, before doing so, and her palm was soon piled with twenty dollar notes. She stood with her mouth agape.

"I can't…" she began. "Hot chocolate is only five dollars."

"No that's for you!" the consumer laughed, her pale blue eyes twinkling. "You go out and buy some decorations: tinsel and whatnot, maybe even a small tree. Change the mind of that boss of yours and make him enjoy Christmas like the rest of us!"

"But I can't accept.." Dani tried to argue helplessly but it was to no avail.

"No." The woman said firmly, shaking her head. "Now you take a break, or intermission as these waiters seem to call them, and go buy some ornaments. The blue haired girl smiled gratefully again before announcing that she was having an intermission and leaving the diner, pulling on her coat as she left.

After a brief ten minutes, just under the quarter of an hour allowed each day for break, Dani returned, hauling four full plastic bags behind her. She caught the eye of the lady who'd given her the money and smiled, giving the sign. This prompted the woman to call Gunther over, claiming to be unable to understand the menu and Dani waved the other waiters over.

"Right I got us some decorations." She told them quickly. "I had some help from a customer, but I'll explain later. I need your help to put them all up and transform this place while Gunther is distracted and can't get too mad. If we manage to do it in just one song, the diners might argue that they like the festivity and he _might_ just allow it all to stay up. But we best be quick." The other workers nodded. "Okay, do we all know ''?" They all answered yes and she ran over to the pianist as the waiters and waitresses began emptying the bags, dividing the supplies between them.

Gunther didn't look up, slightly puzzled but glad that their second Christmas song was getting out of the way, and instead tried to explain his menu to the amused customer. The staff members were coming to the end of their song and decorating when he finally looked around and his face was shocked, but surprisingly not angry. When they posed for the final note, they had finished and Gunther actually began the applause. Dani turned to him, shocked.

"But you _hate _Christmas…" she began, looking around with a puzzled expression.

"Only when I have to pay for it Dani!" he laughed, taking in all the decorations. "But when it's not coming out of my pocket, well it's nice to have a change isn't it?"

**Ahh that just took so long, okay I hope you liked it! And I've just realised that I'm a day behind so sorry about that, I think I must have missed a day… Well I'll try and write two tomorrow to make up for it if you want some more as I'm now off school until the 3****rd**** of January! (Yeah we go back on a Friday….) Well please review and thank you to everybody who has :D**


	20. December 20th

**Hey guys! Ooh Christmas is getting closer :3 Please review if you liked this chapter or have any ideas or want me to continue updating!xo**

"I don't know San…" Dani Lovato objected worriedly, biting her lip. She was sat on a red plastic sled at the top of a tall snow covered hill on the 20th of December, having second thoughts about going it down it. "It's too high, and kinda steep." She tried to clamber out of it but her girlfriend pushed her shoulders down.

"You'll be fine." Santana Lopez told her sternly. She was stood behind her, preparing to push the sled down but Dani was digging her heels into the ground, keeping her still. "Come on! This hill is basically untouched, it's the perfect slope, and there's nobody else around; it's perfect for your first time! Now put your feet back in." The blue haired girl shook her head stubbornly and the Latina sighed. "If I agree to jump on behind you after pushing it, will you do it?"

"I'm sure I would." The tattooed girl smiled sneakily, turning around. "Why would I pass up an opportunity to have your arms wrapped around my body?"

"Great." Said Santana triumphantly. "Now put your feet in and turn around."

"I wasn't being serious!" Dani argued. "We can't both fit on! Besides, I really don't think this hill is-"

"It's fine!" Santana interrupted. "I promise. I wouldn't do anything that could hurt you. Ever. Now please get your whole body inside and get ready."

Dani groaned but obeyed.

"Okay but if I end up in hospital over Christmas, I'm blaming you." She tenderly lifted her feet into the sled and closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the fall.

"You need to grab the ropey bit!" Santana instructed, glad she'd noticed before pushing her down and potentially causing her to fall out.

"Oh right, I knew that." Dani gabbled, partially opening her eyes to find the bit of blue rope. She grabbed it securely and shut her eyes again. "Okay, I'm ready.

Santana smiled at her girlfriend's obvious nervousness; she just knew that Dani was going to love it, before pulling the sled back slightly and then pushing it forward, jumping onto the back and hugging Dani as they slid down.

"You enjoying it babe?!" she laughed, as the wind whipped through her hair. She had been looking forward to introducing the shorter girl to this classic Winter tradition since she'd bought the sledge the other week outside a small shop near the ice rink they'd visited.

"It's not too bad!" Dani replied shakily, forcing herself to open her eyes and immediately being glad that she did. They whizzed straight past the white topped trees bordering the park and she giggled at the icy breeze circling around her ears. After a few moments, they landed in a blanket of snow and toppled out of the sled to lay side by side.

"Told you you'd love it." Santana chuckled, grasping Dani's gloved hand as they lay looking up at the sky. "Looks like it's going to snow again soon."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Replied Dani with a smile, squeezing her hand. "Surely more snow's good if you consider all the fun we're already had in it!"

"Oh what like this?" Santana challenged, jumping on top of her girlfriend and tickling her. She targeted all the blue haired girl's most sensitive spots, such as her stomach and sides, causing her to erupt into helpless giggles. "You're right, it is fun!"

"Santana stop!" Dani begged weakly and out of breath, trying to bat Santana's hands away. "Yes I had fun sledding, you were right, even _more_ fun than the enjoyment I got out of our previous snow moments!"

"And _that's _the right answer!" The tan girl laughed, clambering off her and sitting back on her ankles on the snow. "But you don't need to go that far."

"For you, I'd go as far or as close as necessary babe." Dani said, sitting up to peck Santana on the cheek. "As cheesy as that may sound."

"Oh I love you." Murmured Santana, returning the kiss but on the lips instead. "Shall we go again? I'll race you to the top!" Without waiting to hear Dani's response, she grabbed the sled and began to run to the hill's peak, calling down behind her. "Loser has to cook the turkey on Christmas!"

"Oh you're on!" Dani muttered, scrambling to her feet and sprinting up. When Santana eventually realised that her girlfriend was actually going to race, she tried to regain her fast pace but Dani had already managed to overtake her and they arrived at the finish at the exact same time, collapsing as they did.

"I win!" Santana claimed feebly, only to be met with a glare.

"I think you'll find I did!" Dani answered immediately, showing her competitive streak. "Or it was a draw at least!"

"Fine, okay." Said Santana, too tired to argue. "We'll _both _cook the turkey. Or just ask Hummelberry to do it."

"Sounds like a plan." Dani grinned, sitting up. "Now shall I push you and jump on this time?"

"Sure baby." The dark haired teenager replied, sitting on top of the sled and grasping the rope.

"Ready?" Dani asked, holding the sled's back.

"Ready!" the sledge started to fall down the slope and Dani, realising she'd missed her cue to jump on, started to run after it, calling out and making Santana laugh.

"Wait!" She quickened her speed and managed to hop on just as they reached the bottom and came to a stop.

"Bit late then weren't you hun?" Santana smiled, jumping to her feet. "This just proves how slow you are! Rematch? You need to bring the sled!" She then made her way up the hill again, leaving an echoing laugh behind her.

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's not very long but I wasn't sure whether to update as there were no reviews but I hoped you guys just didn't have time ;) Please, please comment if you want me to put another chapter up tonight to catch up and if you do want me to continue :L**


	21. December 21st

**Hello guys :D Now I've caught up! I hope you like this chapter and please review if you do or want more!**

"It's open!" Santana Lopez called in response to the knocking on their apartment door. She turned to her girlfriend Dani Lovato with a smile; today was the day of their Christmas party. "Ready babe?" Dani replied by planting a kiss on her nose and smiling.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet everyone!" she exclaimed. "Come on, let's go see them!" they made their way into the main room which was full of McKinely students, past and present, with Kurt and Rachel in the middle, smiling and laughing as they welcomed everyone.

"Sanny!" The Latina whipped her head around at hearing her name being called to see a very drunk and dishevelled looking blonde running towards her. It took a minute for Santana to guess who it was, but she realised as soon as she came closer and threw her arms around her.

"Oh my God, Quinn?"she greeted uneasily.

"Hey San." The blonde beamed, stepping back and accidentally treading on Dani's foot. "Oops sorry, oh."She looked up, confused, at the blue haired girl before turning back to Santana. "Erm, who's this?"

"I'm Dani, Santana's girlfriend." Dani explained with an amused expression. "And you must be Quinn?" she presumed, based on the descriptions Santana had previously given her on her former class.

"Yeah she's Quinn." A deep and breathless voice answered. The three women looked up to see a man with a Mohawk jogging over to them. "She's a bit, er, tipsy." He halted in front of them and looked Dani up and down before wolf- whistling and holding out his hand. "Hello there, I'm Puck. But you can call me, Puck_zilla._" Dani, unsure of how to reply, raised her eyebrows and shook his hand hesitantly.

"Lay off my girlfriend Puckerman." Santana snapped, causing the boy to drop Dani's hand and turn around. "She's not into penis."

"Merry Christmas to you too Santana!" he exclaimed, his face breaking into a smile before hugging his old friend and whispering in her ear. "I've gotta admit: she's hot. You chose well."

"Thanks Puckerman." Retorted the dark haired girl, whispering back. "But you can think again if you really believe that flattery will convince me to let you have a threesome with us." Puck steeped away, feigning offence with a hand on his heart.

"Who me? I'll have you know, I am happily dating this little beauty." He put his arm around Quinn and planted a kiss on the side of her forehead.

"Sure, like that'll stop you." Santana chuckled, rolling her eyes."Now I'm just gonna say hi to everyone else, no funny business in the bedrooms! This is a child friendly party, kay?!" She walked over to where Dani was talking to a tall brunette wearing a newsies cap and a guy smiling goofishly with brown hair which had fallen over one eye.

"Hey Marley, Ryder!" She called, joining them. "Glad you could make it!"

"Hi Santana!" The girl replied, flashing her a brilliant white smile. "I know Unique, Jake and Kitty wanted to come too but they were all busy with something or other so we were the only two free." She explained, her arm around Ryder's waist.

"Marley was just telling me about your killer performance of Rizzo in _Grease_." Dani told Santana. "How come you never told me?"

Santana glared at the skinny brunette, who giggled and led Ryder over to the drinks table to pick up some punch (unaware that Puck and Quinn had spiked it upon arrival).

"Well it wasn't.." Santana desperately tried to explain. "I mean.. I had to have my hair curled and it looked awful and the costumes weren't very…oh hey guys!" She shouted, hastily changing the subject and hurrying over to Sam and Blaine, who'd just entered.

"Hey San!" the two men answered, pulling her in for a hug.

"Thanks for the invite!" Said Sam with a smile. "Brittany would have come too, but she's busy at MIT."

"That's okay." Santana told him, a bit disappointed yet secretly glad at being able to avoid the whole ex- girlfriend- meets- current- girlfriend thing. "I'm just happy to see you two! Oh and there's Mercedes!" she squealed. "I'll see you in a second!"

"Hey Mercedes!" she called to the girl who was pushing a boy in a wheelchair. "And Artie! Wow, well done for getting up those steps!"

"There is an elevator San." Dani reminded her, sneaking up behind her and whispering in her ear before nibbling It gently. "_Maybe_ they used that."

"Oh haha." She replied dryly. "Mercedes, this is my girlfriend Dani, and Artie, you've already met her right?"

"Right." The boy confirmed with a smile. "How are you Dani? And how has it been living with Santana?"

"I'm good thanks Artie." The blue haired girl laughed. "And she's not too bad to be with; she doesn't bite anymore unless she's provoked."

"I'm not staying for this abuse!" Santana exclaimed. "And in my own apartment!"

"Makes a change from you dishing out the insults Santana!" Tina joked, making her way over with her arm looped through Mike's. "I've gotta say, I do love this place though! Maybe we should move to New York after graduation too, what do you think babe?"

"Sounds good." Mike murmured, capturing his girlfriend's lips in his own. "I don't care where we move as long as we're together."

"Ew gross!" Santana shuddered, walking away from them, only to be met with the sight of more PDAs. Marley and Ryder were all over each on the couch, and Marley surprisingly seemed quite enthusiastic, Kurt was lying on top of Blaine in the corner of the room, Mercedes and Sam had their arms around each other in the kitchen, and Quinn and Puck were stumbling into the bathroom.

"Puck!" Santana warned loudly, trying to get his attention. "I told you, keep it PG Puckerman!" He didn't seem to hear her, or if he did he just ignored her protests, and him and Quinn locked the door behind them. "Double gross." She muttered, before sensing someone behind her. She turned around to see Dani grinning and holding out her hand.

"Nobody's taken the spot under the mistletoe yet!" the tattooed girl whispered shyly.

Santana smiled and took her hand, leading her to the doorway where the mistletoe hung. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled before leaning in and sharing the most magical kiss of December so far. But it was only the 21st, so they still had ten days to break the record again.

**I hope you liked it! And thank you to Lulivatic for reviewing and saying you wanted more :D I'm having a sleepover at my friend's house tomorrow so if you want me to update please comment and I'll write it and upload it tomorrow morning/ afternoon before I leave and write Monday's when I return :D**


	22. December 22nd

**Hello guys! Thank you so so much for the lovely reviews and okay I'm going to be quick as I need to leave soon so I'm sorry if it's short!**

"Hi Puck! Hey Q!" Santana shouted from the table she was sharing with Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang and her girlfriend: Dani Lovato. She was greeting her friend Noah Puckerman and his girlfriend Quinn Fabray, who was wearing a large pair of black sunglasses, thick clothes and a tired, dazed expression.

"Don't." The blonde girl moaned, sitting down. It was the 22nd of December and they were all dining at a New York restaurant to catch up with each other. "My head is _killing_ me and I feel like I'm gonna projectile vomit all over you, all because of your stupid party last night."

"Don't blame us Fabray." Santana chuckled. "You turned up drunk at the start of it and you were the one to spike the punch! It's your fault you can't handle your drinks."

"No arguing today guys." Kurt warned, passing menus around. "We're gonna have a nice meal and enjoy each other's company."

"Nicely handled Rachel." Dani smiled, her arm snaking around Santana's waist. "San does need to work on her people skills." She joked, causing the Latina to turn to her.

"Not what you were saying last night babe." Santana countered with a raised eyebrow. "You seemed pretty impressed with my skills. The blue haired girl started to giggle and then leant closer to her girlfriend before they became engaged in a passionate kiss, their arms around each other's necks.

"Ew come on guys! Not at the table!" Rachel complained, rolling her eyes. "You don't need to rub in the fact that I'm single again." The couple pulled apart, grinning sheepishly.

"But you know ladies, Puck is always keen to watch any girl- on- girl or, you know, girl- on- Puck action." The womanizer declared, earning him a sharp slap from Quinn who'd been squinting at the menu.

"If you're gonna hit on our friends, at least do it quietly." She muttered, rubbing her forehead with two fingers. "It feels like there's a family of elves mining inside my head."

A brown haired waiter dressed in a black and white suit appeared before their rounded table, holding a notepad and fountain pen.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked in a posh voice, enunciating each word carefully.

"Yeah I think so." Rachel answered, looking around the group. "Erm I'll have a lemonade and a jacket potato with cheese, please."

"A coke with a hamburger please." Ordered Mercedes, handing her menu over.

" Please can I have the steak and some soda?" Mike asked in his quiet, dignified voice.

"A Ceaser salad please, with some mineral water." Kurt ordered, conscious of the diet he was on.

"Er Puckzilla will have a large Ribena and some cheese pizza if you please." Said Puck, smirking at Dani to try and impress her but she just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Can I have the scampi and chips please?" She asked, head on one side. "And some pink lemonade!" The waiter nodded and looked to Santana expectantly, who bit her lip.

"Hmm, I'll have the same I think." The Latina said, planting a small kiss on the tip of Dani's nose. "That way we don't have to steal each other's food for once!"

"Okay, and how about you miss?" the man questioned, looking to Quinn who was lying back on her seat. The girl didn't react so Puck lifted off her sunglasses to reveal that her eyes were shut and she seemed to be asleep.

"She'll have some water I think." Puck guessed with a smile tugging on his lips. "Thank you!" The waiter gave a tight nod and hurried off to the kitchen to give in their order.

"So how do you like living with these three Dani?" Mercedes asked with a smile. She still hadn't had a chance to really talk to the girl; the party the previous night got a little hectic and talking was the last thing on her- and Dani and Santana's- mind it seemed! "I know I wouldn't have been able to last more than a week without strangling Rachel and trying to push Santana down the stairs."

"I've managed to resist those urges." Dani smiled as she squeezed Santana's hand under the table. "But no, I love it really. They're all lovely and it was really nice of them to ask me to stay; my apartment was getting demolished along with the whole building and I had nowhere else to go, so staying with these guys is a lot better than what could have happened."

"And we like you staying too Dani." Kurt claimed, taking a sip from his drink, as the waiter had just brought them all over. "But really, you could try and be a bit quieter with Santana in the middle of the night, it's a nuisance trying to sleep."

"Hummel!" Santana snapped defensively as her girlfriend began to blush. "Seriously, we're not that loud! Nowhere near as bad as you and Blaine were last night anyway!" Now it was Kurt's turn to go scarlet and Mercedes laughed before turning to Puck.

"So Puck, what are you doing now? I heard something about you going into the army?!"

Everyone's heads turned to him at this news and Rachel raised her eyebrows before her features softened.

"Noah.." she began quietly, her eyes tearing up. "You can't. Please.. I.. I know you're brave but you can't. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt."

"Don't worry Rach." He replied softly, her words tugging on his heart- strings. "I decided against it. I'm going to stay in Lima for a bit, work on my writing. Me and Quinn here.." he wrapped his arm around her, lightly shaking her awake. "are looking to find a place together, somewhere near Yale, next year; she's said she's sick of living in a college dorm."

"Where are my glasses?" she murmured, looking around with her eyes almost closed. "Ow my head, my eyes, my stoma-"

She was cut off as she leant forward and upchucked all over the tablecloth in front of her, making the others recoil in horror.

"Oh that feels better." She whispered, smiling slightly before catching sight of her glasses at the other end of the table. She reached over for them and placed them back over her eyes before sitting back and falling asleep again, leaving the others sharing disgusted, confused, glances.

**I hope you liked it! Please leave feedback- and I'm going to have to go so apologies again for it being so short and not my best work but I didn't want to just not update after your lovely reviews :D Please comment if you liked it/ want more!**


End file.
